Demititan Saga Book 2: The Spear of Fire Re-mastered
by Writer for the Titans
Summary: War has come and enemies have been made, the time for games is over as new threats arise. The Demititans have suffered a great loss but now they have rejoined their brothers and sisters, but what of the others? will they aid their brothers or sisters and where were the mysterious ops? these questions and more will be answered in The Spear of Fire Re-mastered! Heavy with OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Note to Readers: Don't jump into book two if you haven't read Book One Re-mastered! A lot has changed besides for grammar and you will be lost with a new character you veterans have never heard of and a prophecy which unlike the first is relevant through all three stories. Fun Fact from the guy who wrote it and edited it, book one is readable now! Woot woot and what not, and if you just finished Book One and thought you wasted your time reading this hears a fun fact; a blue whale can only swallow something the size of a grape fruit and we meet the Wanderer in this installment… enjoy.**

**-Eric (Writer dude) **

**_Legal nonsense! The Percy Jackson was Written by Rick Riordan and Published by Hyperion. John and myself want to make sure this is clear, we don't or claim to own the Percy Jackson series or any of it's characters, we are just fans with ideas. Please support the actual Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of olympus Series. THEY ARE AMAZING. Now please enjoy our Fanfiction and don't forget to comment and review._**

**_-John and Eric (Brains/Co-writer and Writer)_**

Book 2 | The Spear of Fire Re-Mastered

Updates: New Character, updated prophecy, more cohesive world, fixed plot hole, and you wanted titans know I needed it GRAMMAR HAS BEEN FIXED

Future Updates: Fix time line, add chapters

**Thank you everyone** **_for breaking a thousand views!_**

**_In Response to this my Co-Writer and I humbly bring you the Re-Mastered Edition of the Demititan War and The Spear of Fire._**

Chapter List:

Chapter 1: Relations

Chapter 2: Titans Roost

Chapter 3: Dark Memories

Chapter 4: Trials

Chapter 5: Hunter's Pass

Chapter 6: Training of the Mind

Chapter 7: Months and Months?

Chapter 8: Titans where did it go?

Chapter 9: Grudge to Hold

Chapter 10: Return

Chapter 11: Unexpected

Chapter 12: Other Side

Chapter 13: Promise

Chapter 14: Baseline

Chapter 15: Across the Pond

Chapter 16: The Way of Things

Chapter 17: Honor Withheld

Chapter 18: Meeting of Legends

Chapter 19: Shame

Chapter 20: Demise's Last Regret

Chapter 21: Prison Brawl

Chapter 22: Legends Reborn

Chapter 23: Dinner Crashers

Chapter 24: Reprimand

Chapter 25: Without Order

Chapter 26: The Final Straw

Chapter 27: Harbinger of Vengeance

Chapter 28: Fall from Grace

Chapter 29: Born Enemies

Chapter 30: End Times

(Chapter thirty is the final chapter of book two. Book 3: The Blade of Ruin is being worked on and will be posted soon. Also grammar has been updated. As of now Microsoft Word has no problems with either Book one or Book two.)

Note to all.

Thank you for supporting book one and giving me great feedback and the occasional push to upload new chapters (Still took me forever). This Re-Mastered edition of the Spear of Fire is the completed copy with all thirty chapters. Yet again this story is set after the Giant War in Rick Riordan's iconic Percy Jackson series and Heroes of Olympus Series. This is a direct sequel to War of the Demititans so yet again all I ask for is an open mind while reading Demititan Saga Book 2: The Spear of Fire.

**_Thank you again for allowing Book one to reach one thousand views and I hope you enjoy book two The Spear of Fire._**

Enjoy

Book 2: The Spear of Fire Re-Mastered

Chapter 1: Relations

"Kill them!" the girl in crimson armor called her order unwavering. "Now!"

"No! Diana... It's me." Demi'se sputtered removing his identical helmet.

"Oh yes kill everyone besides for him." the girl ordered her troops advancing. "Perhaps you can show us an attempt of fighting?"

"Dammit!" Yin called his mind snapping. "Form ranks! That means NOW!"

Camp Kronos squared up shields locking.

"Yin just let them do it..." Demi'se said quietly. "Much easier..."

"No! I have had it!" Yin called Neck Lacer spring to life in the firm grip of his right hand. He let loose a jarring kick to Demi'se's knee bringing the son of Hyperion to the ground. "I am done screwing the pooch! So I'm taking your brother hostage! Let us pass!"

Diana popped her neck her eyes screaming murder as she pulled an ancient gold Katana from her back.

"Yin it was nice knowing you..." Demi'se gulped as Yin tossed him aside charging the girl. "Oh you idiot!"

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Yin called Neck Lacer dancing as he and Diana's blades met. "You fight like your brother!"

"FIRE OR ICE!" Diana yelled as the two fought in a dead lock sparks flying. "CHOOSE!"

"Neither!" Yin called jumping backwards freeing Diana's blade which went skyward. "Taste my blade!"

"DIE!" Diana yelled as both forces watched in horror as both of their blades went flying from the recoil. "BURN!"

"NO!" Yin roared as he pointed at Diana's burning fist which extinguished. "Your fire means nothing!"

"Fine . . ." the daughter of Hyperion sighed seeming to regain some control. "I underestimated you and your force . . . You have convinced me not to kill your army."

"So I have balls." Yin summed up.

"Yes but don't push it." Diana called looking her troops over. "Stand down I've been convinced that our lesser relatives should be spared. Now we march back to base!"

Diana's troops cheered as they formed ranks around Camp Kronos's troops. Yin searched for Alanna among the giant mass with no success though he found many other female demititans looking at him with groggily eyes.

"Hey there?" a demititan whispered making Yin jump he turned to see a girl standing next to him that wasn't Alanna. "Do you know how long it has been since someone stood up to Diana?"

"I'm guessing a very long time." Yin said feeling uncomfortable as she got a little too close. "Hey I'm taken so... Yeah."

"Fine if you want to play that Card." the demititan sighed giving Yin a look over. "I'm always available."

Yin just smiled awkwardly as they marched on, the sun rising in the distance. The son of Prometheus had a Feeling things were going to be different wherever they were heading. Also he was concerned for what lay ahead knowing Diana wasn't even close to even playing in their fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Titans Roost

The sight was chilling as the demititans marched out of the mountain side cave and into a massive clearing. The clearing was surrounded with hundreds of army green tents and various simple stone buildings. The place was huge Yin guessed it had to at least be four miles from one side to another with a small lake in the center. Above them was a massive roof of etched stone and huge windows cut from the mountain. Light poured in with a majestic quality Yin had never seen before.

"It's beautiful..." Alanna's voice gasped from beside Yin as their hands met each other. "Almost like camp Kronos was a bad joke."

"No . . ." Yin said finding words in spite of the awe inspiring view. "This is different... More ancient... More sinister."

Alanna locked eyes with Yin making a silent agreement to meet up later as Diana met them.

"Alanna . . ." Diana said her features softening as she inspected her then Yin. "You look much stronger and far more confident than last time we met."

"Yes I stopped hiding and learned how to actually fight." Alanna said carefully as she squeezed Yin's hand.

"So Demi'se finally sharpened up?" Diana laughed.

"No it was not your brother who taught me..." Alanna looked at Yin. Diana's eyes narrowed. "It was Yin."

"Hmmm . . . Well then I expect great things from your base line tests." Diana sighed as she glanced off to where Demise stood commanding his troops. "What happened to Demi'se face?"

"Imperial gold Spatha to the face." Yin said watching the daughter of Hyperion's reaction closely. "It could have been much worse."

"Yes . . ." Diana mumbled as she walked off into the crowd of the two demititan forces.

"What now?" Yin asked Alanna who seemed to be surveying the crowd carefully. "What?"

"Something's different . . ." Alanna sighed holding Yin's hand tightly. "Why are there so many girls?"

Yin narrowed his eyes as he noticed how few guys there were. Another note his mind made was how that the guys he did see weren't dressed for battle. Yin felt a hand grasp his shoulder as Demi'se walked forward noticing Yin's expression.

"Wow despite what they think you're fit for the job strength wise and hell no doubt smart wise too." Demi'se chuckled at his joke noticing Yin glaring at him. "You are oriental right?"

"No." Yin said still glaring. "I'm half Titan half native American."

"WH . . . What?" Demi'se sputtered as he recalled Yin's fighting style and how he seemed very at home in the woods. "What tribe?"

"Kanienkehaka people of the flint or the Mohawk tribe." Yin said rattling both Alanna and Demi'se with how easily he spoke his tribes name. "Yang and my mother was a true descendant which we both took qualities from. Though I don't usually talk about it I have a hell of a wolf call."

"Was that . . . A joke?" Demi'se asked slowly his mind mending to the fact that Yin and Yang's heritage actually made sense.

"Yes it was." Yin said breaking the tension as he patted Demi'se on the back. "Now I have to go find Yang before he has a chance to get killed for flirting with Diana's troops."

"Yeah see you . . ." Demi'se said as Yin kissed Alanna on the cheek than dredged off. "Alanna . . . Did you know?"

"Yes." She answered looking around before continuing. "I also know you are the third person to know the beginning of his heritage."

"There's more?" Demi'se asked repositioning his bandages.

"Yes its Tragic and not my story to tell you." Alanna said with a sigh.

"That's the second time I've been denied a history on Yin's past." Demi'se said recalling what Dante had said before they had left Camp Kronos. "Would Yang tell me?"

"Possibly." Alanna sighed getting bored by Demi'se's poor people skills. "Look anyone could tell you anything but you need to ask Yin. Only he can tell you his story. There that should be simple enough for you."

Alanna turned about to go find Yin but Demi'se grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Alanna do you remember what I swore on the river Styx I would do for you?" Demi'se said in a low growl as time stood still around them due to Alanna. "Do you?"

"Perhaps you forget the part about waiting for another to fill in as my, what was it, bodyguard?" Alanna growled as time started acting up between moving in fast forward and rewind.

"You think Yin is capable of such a role?" Demi'se struggled as he fought against time.

"Yes." Alanna snapped as time regained normality and she vanished. Demi'se cursed popping his neck as he noticed his troops being moved to tents for sleeping quarters. The Son of Hyperion felt a knot growing in his chest as his sudden anger subsided. He cursed again only now realizing he'd hurt the one person he swore to protect.

'It grips you . . . And holds tight doesn't it Demi'se?' the voice of Rhea whispered in his mind. 'Your anger will be your downfall.'

"Enough..." Demi'se growled willing his mind to kick the Titan from its confines. "I am in control and have no plans of leaving."

'Very well child of Hyperion...' Rhea's voice said fading. 'Do recall my offer has been met by new ears.'

Demi'se sighed as he noticed torches blazing to life around him. It was time to rest and Rhea knew he needed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dark memories

Demi'se walked into a tent with crimson coloring and a silver banner with a sun in the center. It had been four years since he had last seen the crest of Hyperion. Even back then it sent a reminder to what he was; a lesser Demititan of the children of Helios the true Titan of the Sun. The son of Hyperion pulled back the tents opening as he entered noticing Diana sitting at a round table with her back to him.

"I must say sister the change in... Well let's just say it's awkward with so few guys." Demi'se blurted not knowing exactly how to break the ice.

"Oh well I just had a falling out with the Amazon's and things worked themselves out here." Diana said still working on something at her table. "Well I've already heard how you got injured though I'm curious."

"I still have both eyes." Demi'se answer the same question being asked quite often. "I thought today would be a great day to remove them."

"Seems early since your battle was barely a month ago." Diana countered.

"Yes the battle you didn't help in." Demi'se sighed wincing as he undid his bandages.

"Brother I know you well." Diana said not caring to elaborate.

"Well that makes you the first of many sister." Demi'se said wincing again from his stubborn bandages.

"No I am the only one who knows you must burn things to the ground before you truly understand why you did it and what it means." Diana said still with her back to her brother. "In short I know that your rage is the only reason you survive . . . The only reason you fight, and the only reason you can fight the gods."

"I just thought burning things ran in the family?" Demi'se grinned as the last of his bandages fell to the tent's fur rug. Diana turned facing her brother from her seat. The son of Hyperion had a long scar running diagonally across his face. "Ugly right?"

"No it fits . . ." Diana sighed rising to her feet as she over shadowed her twin brother a good three inches. "It brings a kind of ruggedness a runt needs to survive."

"Hmmm . . ." Demi'se mumbled as he noticed a simple cot in the corner of the massive tent with an old sleeping bag. "You never threw that old cot out?"

"Never." Diana answered tracing Demi'se scar with her index finger making him wince.

"Never thought of you as the semimetal type." Demi'se said swatting his sister's hand away as he walked over to his old cot.

"I'm not." Diana answered as she tossed Demi'se a scroll. "You should read that before you sleep."

"What is it?" Demi'se asked eyeing the old thing.

"A list of possible advanced placement troops that I'll have tested tomorrow morning." Diana answered as Demi'se opened it grinning at the last name on the list. "What do you disagree?"

"Oh yes this one deserves much higher than last and will do much better in battle field command and assault." Demi'se said reading Yin's name dead last out of thirty. "He's the one who fought you."

"No way! And he's last?" Diana growled reading Yin's name over and his testing was due to be off field tactician. "How we complied these only two months ago?"

"Yes and I'm still finding him more capable by the day." Demi'se answered. Feeling a grudge biting at him. "I recommend the survival trials."

"Hmmm you were the last to pass those." Diana said shivering from the memories. "It took you two weeks... Best time by a week."

"Yes and he will do well I guarantee that much." Demi'se said recalling his painful dance with the survival trials. The thing was no one came out the same... Not even Demi'se had been gifted enough to remain innocent. No this would be Demi'se's final test for Yin. If he succeeded than the son of Hyperion would except Yin fully.

"I see your wheels turning Demi'se." Diana said a concerned look flashing across her face. "I'll admit he has skill but I wasn't even expecting to fight much less going at it at full strength... Unless you truly believe he stands a chances do not give me a request."

"No he has what it takes whether he knows it or not, he hasn't been pushed this hard before." Demi'se said unrolling his sleeping bag. "I am giving you a request to enlist Yin son of Prometheus to the Survival Trials."

"Then it will be done Demi'se." Diana said grimly as she scribbled a note on a new scroll. "Esther, enter!"

A female demititan entered the tent cloaked in ancient gold armor hand out stretched. Diana handed the scroll over as Esther nodded grimly then left.

"He will have until eight o'clock sharp before he is tested." Diana said wondering if this Yin kid had what it took to survive this. "Now we best rest up for tomorrows baseline tests."

"Yeah." Demi'se sighed plopping down on his bed his eyes feeling heavy as sleep overtook him.

"I told someone about our heritage Yang." Yin said as they sat outside their tent. The two original owners were busy getting dressed and kicked the twins out.

"You never tell anyone . . ." Yang said trying to wrap his mind around what his brother just said. "Now I've already accepted Alanna knowing. Anyway how is she?"

"Copping though aren't we all?" Yin said with a grin as he turned to Yang. "She has known but I told someone else."

"Who?" Yang pressed playing with a random rock.

"Demi'se." Yin answered hearing a shriek from inside the tent. The twins leapt to their feet Snapper and Neck Lacer at the ready as they charged the tent. Yin entered first blade dancing as he saw the two girls looking a grimly beautiful Tomahawk resting in one of their chests. The thing had a dark ancient wood hilt with an ancient silver head. The Tomahawk also had feathers and beads hanging from it. "Ehnita..."

"Isn't that your tomahawk?" Yang asked Yin as one of the girls rubbed her red hand. "Didn't you already put the kibosh down on it?"

"Yeah but it doesn't like being left behind." Yin said walking forward only to be stopped by the girl with the burnt hand. Yin pushed past as he grabbed the Tomahawk Ehnita. The weapon was made for Yin's hand its ebony ancient wood hilt had a slight curve which gave better momentum. Ehnita was a weapon of carnage that Yin would rather melt down and never see again. Though the thing wouldn't burn or melt yeah Yin had tried it. "Hey Yang-"

There was a dull thud as Yin spun around four demititans clad in Ancient gold armor surged forward. Yin lashed out with Ehnita to no avail as he was overwhelmed. Yin roared in protest before he was knocked out with a swift blow to the head.

Nothing had ever been so easy as to fall into an abyss of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trials

"Listen to my voice Yin. . ." the voice of Rhea called pulling at Yin's unconscious mind. "Come back to reality... Answer my calling."

"What if I don't want to?" Yin sighed opening his eyes to see a canopy of frosted trees. "Where am I?"

"The middle of nowhere." Rhea answered her ebony body switching from ancient silver armor to winter clothes. Yin had never seen the Titan before she looked fierce yet sad. "You only have one task... Survive."

Yin leapt to his feet holding back a curse as he noticed he didn't have shoes on. Than his eyes landed on a tree maybe fifty feet away with a Tomahawk stuck into the massive pine. It was clear that Ehnita had followed him once again.

"To survive here you must call forth both of your heritages." Rhea said pulling the Tomahawk from the pine something only Yin should be able to do. "Your native blood gives you the strength of a warrior. Where your fathers' gives you knowledge you and your brother have the potential for great things Yin. First you must make your way back to the demititans mountain roost."

"Why do you expect so much from me?" Yin asked. "I'm not even sure if I truly answered your calling-"

Yin was cut off by his body being racked with pain as he fell to his knees.

"Perhaps you forgot that yes you did answer my calling and that you still have much to learn." Rhea said her ebony hand outstretched. "Before you stands the last true Titan. Perhaps you can learn from one even your own people worshiped. The sky woman."

"Is you?" Yin gasped as the pain left his body and he landed face first in the snow. "And what exactly do you plan on teaching me?"

"Perhaps how to fight for starters or possibly respect?" Rhea said walking forward an ancient sliver blade dancing to life in her hand. The Titan chucked Yin's Tomahawk which he caught with ease. The Tomahawk felt cold in Yin's hand maybe as a warning to stay on his toes. "You should be a natural with that weapon yes?"

"Yang was the one who used ax's not me..." Yin said in spite of having a feeling he knew very well. For some reason Yin knew he could use this weapon better than Yang. "Though Yang is good at few things."

"Good now attack!" Rhea called as Yin rushed forward bounding off the trees as he brought Ehnita or Moon down with a fearsome roar. Yin's Tomahawk met Rhea's arm guard with a shower of sparks. The son of Prometheus ducked down into a roll as he hit the ground evading the Titans blade. Yin leapt to his feet spinning around with a powerful strike which the Titan blocked with her arm guard again. "You'll have to do better than this Yin."

"AGH!" Yin roared as parried the Titan's blade before letting loose a jarring kick to her Knee. The Titan fell as Yin let loose a quick strike with his Tomahawk. The Titan laughed as Yin flew backwards against a tree. "I'm calling foul!"

"Perhaps you're too slow child of Prometheus." Rhea chimed as she let loose a barrage of strikes from her blade. "You have skill child! But nothing to call it forth!"

"What does that mean?" Yin asked as he spun around the Titan letting loose a jarring blow from his Tomahawk. "I have plenty of things to call forth power from!"

"Like what!?" the Titan laughed as she ducked under Yin's blow punching Yin in the gut. "Love?"

"Yes!" Yin roared as he leapt backwards to avoid the Titan's blade. "That's what drives me!"

"Pathetic!" Rhea called as both she and Yin surged forward their weapon coiled together sending sparks flying. "Your only ambition should be to find the Spear or Fire!"

"I don't know what that is!" Yin lied leaping backwards as Rhea broke their deadlock.

"You are a terrible liar Yin!" Rhea called surging forward. "I was in your mind when you took the arrow for your brother and I gave him the words to tell you you're mission. In that instance you knew the Spears purpose better than any other! You remember!"

"No!" Yin roared lying again as he parried the Titan's blade lashing out with his Tomahawk.

"ENOUGH!" Rhea roared outstretching her ebony arm as Yin flew against a tree pinned helplessly against it. "I am done with your lies! Tell me where the spear hides!"

"Ha! And you thought I was stupid!" Yin spat. "The spear isn't hidden! It is being kept safe from you!"

There was a series of snaps from Yin's chest as he screamed in pain from the Titans wrath.

"How dare you!" Rhea roared. "I want nothing but the resurrection of the Titans! And I need the Spear for that!"

"Kill me Rhea!" Yin spat on the ground. "I'll never lead you there!"

Rhea glared at the child of Prometheus. "Fine then another will-"

The Titan was cut off a low growling noise as a ring of ebony wolves encircled her. The wolves growled advancing on the Titan who gave one last murderous glare at Yin before shifting out of existence.

Yin hit the ground hard Ehnita landing within reach. Everything hurt in his body probably from having three to four ribs broken.

"Ah I did make it my son." A voice said from beside Yin before he passed out for the second time that day.

Yin didn't want to wake up... He would have much rather wanted to stay unconscious. Too much happened to fast for one thing starting with being kidnapped than thrown to the wilderness and ending with Rhea showing her true colors. Yeah Yin would have rather slept on a bed of spikes than wake up.

But something else happened... Someone had saved Yin and called him son. Could it actually be Prometheus?

"You talk in your sleep Yin..." A gruff voice said from next to Yin. "Your mother did the same thing."

"Mother?" Yin mumbled his body aching all over. "Are you-?"

"Yes." Prometheus answered quickly as Yin felt a warm towel being placed on his forehead. "Now you need to listen to what I'm about to tell you son. I don't have long Zeus has been tracking me and his eagles will find me within the hour. Your task is to free the child of Atlas."

"Viel?" Yin sputtered his ribs hurting.

"No another." Prometheus answered as he placed his hands on Yin's chest. "This will hurt... Sorry son."

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Yin roared as his ribs snapped back into place. Titans did that hurt basically summing up Yin's out dooring experience for his entire life. The pain subsided as the last rib snapped into place. "Huh... Better."

"Yes now take this..." Prometheus placed Yin's golden money clip on his chest. The clip had a skull with crossed swords pressed into it. "You most find the Hunter of Kronos. Only he can prepare you for the rest of these trials that that gods offal son of Hyperion forced upon you-"

Yin lashed out grabbing his father's scared arm looking him dead in the eyes. The Titan had tan almost red skin like Yin but his face bore scars from Zeus's punishment.

Yin glared as he took a deep breath from what his father had said. "Demi'se is the one who threw me out here?"

The two locked eyes for a moment in utter silence.

"Yes." Prometheus answered grasping Yin's forearm as he pried it from his own. "Now our time is up... Go south and find the Hunter of Kronos he will teach you what he knows. Then continue north to finish the trials. Now I must leave... Good bye my son."

"Wait!" Yin called gasping as he stood noticing he only had his jeans on.

"Your clothes and all the supplies I could muster are over there by the fire." Prometheus answered as he walked into the light of day. "And you are going to survive... Remember your task is to free the child of Atlas and regain power of The Spear of Fire... For now that is all son."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hunter's Pass

Yin stood his mind clearer than it had been since he had begun the march from camp Kronos. He wondered if this is how others felt when he or Yang explained things to others. Either way Yin knew well that a gift from a Titan was rare and he needed to use what his father gave him no matter the cost.

"Probably a flint and knife..." Yin started as his jaw dropped at the assortment of supplies before him as he walked up to the fire. Before him lay a thin black jacket its hood had two crossed golden scythes stitched into it. A simple white shirt a new studded belt and hiking shoes. Next to the clothes lay a black single strapped Messenger bag that had a full canteen as well as radio, zippo lighter, bag of ambrosia, and a map book. The final gift was a sleek black machete which Yin unsheathed. The scabbard had two straps which Yin fastened to his thigh. He got to work getting dressed and putting his old clothes in his backpack. When the son of Prometheus was complete he felt like a force to reckon with. "Thank you Father... Though this seems kind of like a rip off of something... Either way thank you."

Yin grinned as he marched into daylight and out of the cave. It was clear that summer was coming by the perpetual twilight that hung above him. Yin pulled his hood on and ran into the tree line finding south to be an easy target.

...

"Where! Is! He!" Alanna growled as Demi'se served himself some eggs. "Dammit Demi'se! Answer me!"

"It's not my information to disclose..." Demi'se said unable to hold back one last snide remark. "Sorry."

And Titans did he regret it as his face got pummeled by Alanna's fist. "Sorry did that one hurt Demi?"

"Alanna let's just calm down..." Viel said carefully as a circle formed around Alanna and Demi'se who still held his tray of food tightly. "I'm sure Yinny is alright..."

"Than say it Demi'se!" Alanna said her golden irises dancing with anger. "Or do you want your teeth on the ground?"

"Wow I really cannot remember the last time I was this scared-" Demi'se grunted as Alanna's fist came at him in fast forward knocking his tray free. "Okay that one hurt!"

Demi'se ignited into flames as he popped his neck.

"Oh are you forgetting your vow on the river Styx?" Alanna goaded as she took a stance. "Or do you just like hitting women?"

Demi'se cursed under his breath from Alanna's double tap. For one he preferred not to be sentenced to the worst imaginable torture after dying. And secondly Alanna had just swayed the primarily female crowd to her side which stood a hundred strong.

"Fine." Demi'se said his flames dissipating. "I have sent Yin on a quest so to speak. He should be home within the week... At least I have a hundred dollars riding on him. The point is when he returns he will receive advanced placement here at our new home."

"Go screw off!" Alanna said unwilling to punch the guy after he spilled the beans. She knew exactly what he meant she'd heard this story before. "You know what happened last time you did this... Only then you lived and... And... You know what happened."

Alanna pushed past Demi'se whose eyes flashed with remembrance too late to catch his error. Alanna was already gone.

...

Yin crouched down on a branch which he stood upon. He was already two days into his dredge. Yin had a feeling he wasn't going to be back at the mountain refuge anytime soon. Though on the bright side after playing a very fun video game before he had left camp Kronos Yin felt ready for this dredge. In short he felt very confident in free running stabbing people in the back and possibly jumping into hay bails... The ladder had yet to occur so Yin continued on jumping from tree to tree. He occasionally jumped down to pull Ehnita from a tree and chuck it in the general direction of south.

It was fun and kept his mind and body in constant motion but Yin still was uneasy about his only directions being south. The radio he had, had a compass built in just encase Yin's directions got screwed up. Though what bothered Yin the most was the lack of humans or even monsters. Being brought up at camp Kronos he always had both figures. But out here all he had was a pack of shadowy wolves that seemed docile now that he was alone.

If anything Yin would have at least hoped for a group of demigods or something to fight. After everything he'd done Yin hated the idea of his skills rusting over. That made him shudder the idea of losing his skills and becoming useless. Something Rhea said as she was snapping Yin's ribs. Oh yeah fighting for love is pathetic.

"Buzz kill in Yang's words." Yin mumbled as he leaped from his new perch. He landed in a roll as he pulled his tomahawk from a tree trunk in one fluid motion. "Wait."

Yin came to a stop something catching his eyes behind a frosted bush. The son of Prometheus hacked aside the foliage his eyes falling upon a grave stone. It read:

Here lays

The only

True heir

Of Kronos.

R.I.P

Next to the grave stone lay a crimson scale with something scribbled on it.

Yin scratched his head as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Years of survival training kicked in as Yin bolted to a tree trunk bounding off of it as three arrows sunk deep into it. Yin spun around Neck Lacer dancing in one hand Ehnita in the other his machete still sheathed at his side.

Before him some distance away stood a figure cloaked in a hunting jacket and military boots. The figure held a bow tight with an arrow knocked ready for a kill.

"Truce?" Yin asked still in a defensive stance. "We could always you know act like gentlemen and fight with swords?"

"You wield a tomahawk." the figure said its voice gruff and deep thus earning the title of male in Yin's mind.

"Yeah well it tends to come back so." Yin chucked Ehnita twenty trees away where it stuck hard in a tree trunk. "Don't worry about the machete its mortal metal."

"What else would it be?" the figure countered playing dumb.

"Well guessing by your arrows it could be Ancient gold like my kopis here." Yin answered quickly trying to find a quick path to his foe that wasn't right in his cross hairs. Or whatever bows had instead. "Though since we both know that we aren't god spawn perhaps you can direct me to the Hunter of Kronos?"

Yin grinned as the figure stepped back from Yin's verbal mind game. The son of Prometheus rushed forward bounding off trees in a zigzag pattern. Yin let out a roar as he brought Neck Lacer down at full power upon his foes skull.

"Nice try." the figure said in a chuckle as Yin stopped midair completely at a standstill. The figure pulled back his hood revealing strong features golden irises and a small x scared on his chin. The figure circled Yin looking at his equipment. "Where did you get these supplies Demititan?"

"Prometheus my father gave them to me after Rhea showed her true colors." Yin said knowing he could speak since he had been under this spell once before. "Rip off right?"

"What?" the figure asked eyeing Ehnita which was stuck in a tree trunk much closer than before.

"Never mind than..." Yin sighed looking his foe over. Hunter check. Child of Kronos check. "My names Yin I'm the son of Prometheus and... Well I'm dating your half-sister."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Training of the Mind

What Yin said was an Understatement of the century but the figures eyes widened as a silent truce was arranged. Yin dropped to the ground regaining control of his body. The son of Prometheus stood flipping Neck Lacer which shimmered into its money clip form that Yin snatched from the air.

"So I am assuming I'm worth more alive than dead?" Yin asked as the guy circled inspecting Yin carefully. "Or does it have to do with Alanna?"

In a flash Yin had an Ancient gold knife to his throat.

"Don't push it." the guy said pulling his hood on. "Your fathers Prometheus yes?"

"Correct." Yin answered quickly as he followed the nameless child of Kronos deeper into the snowy trees.

"He would send you to me." the guy sighed glancing back at Yin. "At least you aren't completely useless. You can handle yourself with that... Blade thing... Kopis you said? Yeah and I'm guessing you can use that Tomahawk since it keeps appearing near us. The only thing I'm not sure about is if you can accept what I have to teach."

"What do you mean?" Yin asked sticking close to the son of Kronos. "I can learn fast but I really have no idea why my father sent me out here to find you."

"Simple." The child of Kronos replied. "You are going to replace me."

"Wait I don't even know what you do or why the hell I'm following you." Yin pressed thoroughly confused. "I don't even know who you are."

"What I do is protect." The guy said continuing to walk. "Why you are following only you know... And who I am is simple. I'm the last true believer in the Titan's rule. Though call me Stopwatch or Stop whatever one sticks."

"Wait..." Yin gasped remembering the legends of a rouge demititan who roamed Alaska showing up from time to time to protect their home. "I know the stories but... Why didn't you fight during our war a month ago?"

"I had slowed down their forces but a true protector allows the protected to fight their own battles." Stopwatch said as if quoting someone important. Making Yin think about the task Demi'se gave him two years ago. "Don't worry about it if you choose to learn what I have to teach... You'll understand."

"Good than tell me what will you teach?" Yin asked as a summer snow began to fall.

...

"Alanna focus." Diana said calmly as she tossed a few quarters into the air which slowed to a stop as Alanna held her hand out. Diana pulled some dimes from her pocket. "Now have the quarter stand still and dimes slow motion."

Alanna nodded as Diana tossed the dimes she gasped as the dimes slowed. Alanna's mind ached from having such small objects of different masses slow and completely stop. For the past two weeks Alanna had been training with Diana to master her control of time. So far controlling a single person was easy but anything more than three people was pushing it. Now she was using her control on time to pause something and slow others down. Titan's was that hard Alanna thought as she fell to her knees her mind throbbing.

"Sorry couldn't keep it up..." Alanna gasped as she rose shakily to her feet. "Again."

"You aren't proving anything." Diana sighed as she pulled some more loose change from her pocket. "Yin most be dead by now."

"No." Alanna said shaking her head unable to believe that. "No he's coming back... I know that much."

"Perhaps in a body bag." Diana said toying with Alanna's anger. "Maybe in pieces?"

"Throw the stupid coins already." Alanna growled still not okay with using anger to drive her power. Still she needed to train and this was the only way. "Perhaps I could rewind Demi'se out the shadows of this basement?"

"That would be fun." Demi'se sighed as he walked from the shadows beneath the basements stairs. "Though I must decline... Diana we should send scouts out to retrieve... Gently speaking... remains."

"Gently speaking." Diana started looking at Alanna who was glaring at the two siblings. "I've already sent patrols out and he isn't where we dropped him or in the gap from here to there. He must have moved south far south like further south than any other idiot that did the trial."

"Yeah Yin is dead." Demi'se summed up picking a quarter from the ground as Alanna started fuming. "Catch?"

"Screw off." Alanna growled flicking her finger as Demi'se yelped. His quarter snapped from his grip slamming back down to its resting place. A few drops of blood from Demi'se's finger landed as Alanna made way for the stairs. "I'll be back tomorrow for more training Diana."

"Good work today you have improved." Diana's words seemed empty as Alanna left leaving the two sibling. "She really has improved."

"Yeah before my whole body would have been forced to rewind." Demi'se said his index finger igniting as he pressed it to his wound. He winced as his wound cauterized with a fizzle. "More pressing matters are the lack of a dead body."

"I remember you saying he could beat the trials in a week?" Diana pressed.

"First off no one beats the trials the trials ether beat you or you survive long enough to make it back here." Demi'se summed up knowing something greater was at work. There was no way Yin was dead not yet. Demi'se knew Yin well enough to know that he would take full advantage of this time. Demi'se popped his neck making way for the exit. "And another thing despite what most think Yin just might be a secret badass."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Months and Months?

Yin leaped from tree to tree at full on sprint speed his shorter hair a mess in his face. He gritted his teeth at the memory of cutting his ponytail off. Yin remembered reading about Native American children having to shave their heads in order to be taught English. In Yin's case it was only half of his hair and it made it a lot harder for his foe to grab him from behind.

"TO SLOW!" Stopwatch roared as Yin bounded from his branch and down to the lush ground. The son of Prometheus rolled out of his fall. He griped his tomahawk Ehnita which he ripped from its resting place. In one fluid motion Yin spun around catching his mentor's blade with his tomahawk. The son of Prometheus used Stopwatch's momentum against him with a quick pull. Yin lashed out with a quick kick to his knee and a jarring blow to his back with Yin's elbow. "Good your learning!"

"Only a bit though!" Yin growled as he parried Stopwatch's strike knocking the son of Kronos off balance. "Take this!"

Yin ducked low letting loose a barrage of blows to his mentor's gut. In one motion Yin leaped up pulling Stopwatch into his knee. The two leaped backwards before surging forward. Sparks flew as blade met tomahawk. Yin grinned as he spun around letting loose a jarring blow with Ehnita. Stopwatch ducked low as he thrusted his blade.

"To slow!" Yin called as he bounded off one of the many tightly packed trees. Just as Yin brought Ehnita down on Stopwatch's head an alarm beeped and everything froze. Well everything except Stopwatch who sighed as he checked his fancy pocket watch which was the source of the beeping. "An hour already?"

"No two..." Stopwatch sighed as time went back to normal. "At least on our end."

"How long actual time?" Yin sighed realizing how tired he was after training in fast-forward.

"Six Hours... Tomorrow will have to be a shorty." Stopwatch sighed as he stretched. "To be honest for all the training I've given you in sly warfare and quick kills. You've expanded my endurance greatly both physically and mentally."

"Good to know I'm not letting you get out of shape." Yin chuckled as his breathing evened out from the time shock. "It's almost been a month right?"

"Yeah." Stopwatch said seeing the pain in Yin's eyes. "It is be painful to know that all the people who cared for you think you're dead. Trust me I know the difference here is in one more week you'll head home."

"And free the son of Atlas." Yin said chucking Ehnita into a tree trunk. "Then find the Spear of Fire then... Then take over for you."

"Unless you're content on it, don't make a promise much less an oath." Stopwatch said zipping up his camo hoody. The son or Kronos was decked in winter gear from head to toe. Than you had Yin who was wearing only his white shirt jeans and a pair of Military Boots which Yin traded Stopwatch for. "You keep telling me your fine out here but it's cold."

"It was cold at camp Kronos but we only had one jacket... Alanna had it." Yin chuckled as the two made way for their base camp. "You learned fast to keep your mind warm and then your body follows."

Yin let that sink in as the two approached their base camp. The camp consisted of three green military tents and a hearth in the center. One tent was the sleeping quarters the second held weapons and maps the third held food and water. The ladder of the three was running fairly low considering neither of the two had the chance to raid or buy supplies.

Next to the fire lay Yin's thin black jacket which had two golden scythes stitched into the hoods tip. Beside his new jacket lay his black single strapped messenger backpack. Next to that was Yin's old clothes his black T-shirt and old worn jeans. Finally a mortal machete something that was very much frowned upon back with the demititans.

"Yin...We have one nights water and a box of ambrosia." Stopwatch said peeking inside of the food tent. "And that is only for emergencies."

"Then let me make a run." Yin said pulling his jacket on and strapping his machete to his thigh. Neck Lacer's money clip was clipped to Yin's belt already as Yin grabbed his backpack. "We already have three demigod camps within distance. Besides I need to let my people know I'm alive so I would be killing two birds with one stone."

"Fine." Stopwatch said making Yin recoil from the ease of their debate. "You're wondering why now I'll let you go?"

"Well yeah..." Yin said trying to read Stopwatch's expression to no avail. "What's changed?"

"You have." Stopwatch said crossing his arms. "When you first asked before you weren't ready to do what you have to do. Here in order to keep our home safe you will have to kill. Not always but before you refused to do so. How you fought before biting at your foes thighs. Ha, that's how cowards fight. Now you fight like a ghost. You are fast silent and above all not afraid. You need to keep the land beyond the gods safe for you and other demititans. So yes you can go and yes give your friends a sign that you're alive. Though give me a promise that if you make contact with a demititan... I never existed can you promise me that?"

"Of course." Yin said expecting much more in return for such extensive training. "Why would I?"

"I didn't expect you would though a verbal agreement is enough so." Stopwatch pulled a map from his pocket. Once unfolded it became clear it was a very good hand drawn map with three red circles in a triangle. All three surrounded Yin and Stopwatch's current location. "You can see that the demigods have unknowingly boxed us in. The camp to the north has just been made and supplies are nice there. Also it being so new these other two camps don't have a stable connection."

"So even if we cut the camp off the other two won't have a way to find out unless they travel there themselves." Yin summed up as he pulled his hood up noticing the twilight of spring. "Also I don't have darkness to cover me. So I'll need to be careful on my approach."

"The camp is surrounded by trees so you could sneak in and out fast." Stopwatch said with a grin. "Do you have this map memorized?"

Yin locked his eyes on the map his mind taking a photo. "Yes."

"Good then get going we eat when you bring the food back." Stopwatch said calmly as he tended to the fire. Yin nodded turning as he sprinted into the woods heading north. Yin had a feeling he would be back soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Titans Where Did it Go?

"To all Demititans or Demigods who have turned away from the gods… they stole it…. The order. It should be here! I know it should be here! Where the titans is it?!" The radio died and so too did the erratic voice on the other end. The Two Demigods looked at one another, before one spoke pulling her scarf over her exposed mouth as Alaskan winds tore at her. Her hoody rippled around her as she tapped her survival watch making Arma activate. The shield was beautiful, made of Celestial Bronze with a crimson omega symbol etched into the center. The Demigod used her sturdy build and shield to block the knife like wind as she spoke.

"The message repeats every hour on the hour, soldier." The shield bearing Demigod spoke to her partner whose dark brown hair flew in the wind like an evil storm spirit, yet her eyes seemed concerned and worried despite her indifferent expression. The Shield bearing demigod spoke again. "This storm will pass once we get closer, and that message will die out once we're at the back door, we need to keep moving Thea."

"Who transmitted that signal? What does it mean?" Thea asked her voice had to rise to be heard over the howling wind. For some reason it matter to her and that much was certain.

"Origin; poor soul who escaped the gods but couldn't find us. Meaning; the Higher Order must have messed with him before he came here. Most people mortal or not can't deal with the fact they're being controlled, now let's get a move on!"

"Roger, Kat." Thea said as the two fought against the wind and ice knowing they were close to Titan's Roost and could meet up with allies and sleep peacefully once there, now; they had to keep moving


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Grudge to Hold

Demi'se cursed as he rolled to his side propping himself against the broken wooden bench. How on earth had Yin changed so much? There was still his humor and wait... His hair was a mess without a ponytail... Why the hell would he cut that off? Nothing made sense as Demi'se cursed himself for not going all out. But really after knowing the guy for four years not once had he fought like this. Yin had used everything from his knees to elbows to land jarring blows. All of this against a guy who prided himself on knowing hand-to-hand combat.

"Diana..." Demi'se mumbled as his body ignited willing his ashes to form near his sister. There was a quick panic as his body crumbled this part always was kind of creepy. Though he became solid once more on the bar's basement floor with Alanna and Diana hovering over him. "I'm a... Mess."

"Sounds like you have a concision." Alanna said looking the guy over. He looked bad for sure with his black T-shirt ripped and singed in places. His jeans had a blood spot on the knee that didn't seem to be his. Also he had multiple broken ribs. "How in titans name did this happen?"

"Let's just say a ghost sent his remarks." Demi'se said seeing the intended confusion on Alanna's face. Diana nodded clearly understanding the only person who could do this. "Help me up Diana... We need to make plans for retrieving the Spear."

"Wait we have a Lead?" Diana said helping her brother up who stood mostly on his good leg. She knew her brother had been in worse shape a few ribs and a knee was nothing to him.

"Yes in one week when are friend returns." Demi'se said cautiously knowing this was touchy with Alanna. "Also the Spear was never lost we've had a friend watching over it... Maxwell."

Dianna nodded instantly knowing why it was the Prince of darkness who was keeping it safe.

"Wait you mean Yin right?" Alanna said putting two and two together to get four. (Two claps for Alanna her BF is a secret badass.) "Why would he do this?"

"Well it might have something to do with burning a cache of food and water." Demi'se admitted flinching at the glares he received. "Look I thought he would come back if I gave him an incentive... Though you see how that turned out."

"You underestimated him didn't you?" Alanna said with a faint smile.

"No He's different see what the sun saw..." Demi'se said pressing his hand against Alanna's temple. Her eyes flashed as she saw a bird's eye view of Yin destroying a line of demigod's blood staining the ground. The vision faded as he sunk his Tomahawk into a demigod's temple. The boy Alanna knew was long gone as she felt a tear run down her cheek. "See what he has turned into?"

"Yes..." Alanna said solemnly as she walked in a daze up the stairs and into the bustling bar above. "Yin what's happened to you?"

...

Yin stood his Tomahawk dripping drops of blood his backpack full of the supplies he and Stopwatch needed to survive. Yin pulled his hand made map out crossing off the last of three red circles. A tear ran down his cheek as he popped his neck.

"Damn you Demi'se!" Yin roared into the empty Alaskan sky. "None of them NEEDED TO DIE!"

"Yin..." Stopwatch's voice said calmly from the tree line. Yin's mentor had been following him from the beginning knowing something would happen. "You don't need to feel anger or regret... These demigods were going to march soon."

"I know!" Yin snapped wiping his face off with his sleeve. "It hurts... They're dead... I killed them."

"That's right hold on to that." Stopwatch said walking up to his pupil. "You know now that death is hard. Your friend Demi'se doesn't or maybe he just doesn't care. You do that's why people will follow you. That's why you know love. You don't have rash anger anymore because you know what that entitles. Right now you know that no one wins in a fight much less a war. So hold on to that and know your friends are safe now and you won't starve."

"Thus is nature right?" Yin said halfheartedly as he looked up at the twilight sky. "Six more days of training then I go... Home."

...

Dante twitched his meditation interrupted by the feeling of many people dying. The son of Thanatos reached over grabbing a random book to scribble notes. Though he was overwhelmed by the rush of over thirty demigods' life stories he felt.

"Crap." Dante cursed running across his cave to his bar which had a pool of water in the sink. "Someone anyone show me something!"

The water didn't disappoint as scenes of random demigod camps flashed by with many dead. The images stopped on a note that was stuck to a tree.

Count your blessings.

Bury your dead.

Leave these lands.

I will not be back.

At least not the same.

Next time I will not hold back.

The note sent shivers down Dante's spine something that didn't happen often to the child of death. Only one person knew those lines besides Dante. And that person must have changed quite a lot for this to happen. Only Yin knew those lines...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Return

The last Six days of training had been the hardest as Yin folded his newer clothes placing them inside his backpack. The ones he wore now were from when he had marched from camp Kronos. His simple black T-shirt had various pockmarks and cuts. His old worn jeans had the same issue. The only thing that was new and within sight was his black messenger backpack. Also he had a mortal machete strapped to his bag for good measure. Before the son of Prometheus was a giant cave opening with ancient ruins carved into its arch.

"Home at last." Yin said with a faint smile knowing Stopwatch and his camp was far behind him now. Yin walked forward his body vibrating as he passed through the mouth of the cave. If anything besides a demititan had done this they would be a pile of ashes.

The cave was long and downhill with almost no lighting save a few torches randomly spread out. The path was easy to probably because Yin had failed to find any off branch or fork. But titans was it a long walk Yin's legs began burning just as he saw light ahead. The son of Prometheus covered his eyes as he broke out of the cave and into the massive opening of Diana's mountain base.

On either side of Yin stood the mass of both Demi'se and Diana's troops in full armor and shields locked. The troops bore uneasy looks as Yin advanced towards two soldiers in crimson armor. Yin stopped within striking distance of the shorter of the two.

"Tell me Yin why should I not kill you here and now?" Demi'se said in a leveled tone.

"Because I know how to retrieve the Spear of Fire." Yin said walking past the two patting Demi'se on the back. "Order a war briefing we march tomorrow at sun down."

"Well he has an air of confidence to him." Diana whispered still holding a golden scroll that held a very high placement for Yin. "Should we kill him?"

"No, power hasn't gotten to his head." Demi'se sighed turning to face the mass of their troops. "You are all dismissed!"

The troops disbanded going back to their tents or the bar depending on their preferences. Demi'se sighed as he sprinted to catch up with Yin who had no idea where to go.

"Demi'se do know that I don't underestimate you and still have respect for you." Yin said continuing to walk through a mass of tents. "And that being said we still need to march... Rhea is also looking for the Spear and she is showing her true colors."

"That's all fine and daisy Yin but what the hell happened out there?" Demi'se asked as the two came to a standstill. It was clear Yin had much more definition to him with only a T-shirt on. It was scary how deadly he looked. His bangs nipped at his eyes the rest of his hair hung raggedly at chin level. "You fought like a demon each blow meant to-"

"Kill. Yeah you could say that after being attacked by Rhea and having five ribs broken gave me incentive to bring it all." Yin said leaving everything about Stopwatch out. "Ether way I am here now and we have a prisoner or three to retrieve."

"Wait what the hell?!" Demi'se asked his voice rising. "I thought you said we were marching for the actual Spear of Fire."

"We need a map first... And possibly the children of Helios and Selene." Yin said with a wicked grin. "Now where am I going?"

"Follow me Diana is gathering the others." Demi'se said taking point. "Alanna has been worried... In short she missed you. Ho and some big guys from the first generation will be attending the meeting."

"As I missed her." Yin said solemnly Yin had only briefly met some of the first generation Demititans two of which were dead and one imprisoned. Yin wondered absently if the two Demigod Defectors would be there. That thought faded as the two approached a building with neon signs reading; Merman Lagoon. "Really a bar?"

"Technically there isn't any alcohol only ancient brews so to speak." Demi'se said carefully as he knocked four times. The door swung open letting loose the sound of a heavy party. There was dub step playing and Demititans dancing or sitting drinking what looked like beer. "It's basically godly nectar but with a titan spin. We call it ancient amber. As I said no alcohol but titans, it can give you a hangover."

"Good to know." Yin said noticing Yang passed out at the bar with fifteen massive glasses around him all empty. "So Yang has been copping."

"Huh if that's what you call failing a baseline test and not showing up for practice." Demi'se laughed as the two approached a heavy metal door. "Okay beyond this door lays the mysteries of this base and-"

"Mostly the skunked Ancient Amber." Alanna's voice said from behind Yin. "Long time no see-"

Alanna was cut off by Yin hugging her and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I've missed you so much." Yin paused as he held her close. "The only reason I could keep going was because of you."

Alanna didn't know what to say when she first came here she was going to demand answers for why he had killed people. But now it seemed clear looking into his eyes that he was in pain for what he had done. Alanna could tell when something effected Yin and right now she knew he hated himself for what he did. Words finally came to Alanna as she held on to Yin something the children of Prometheus were known for.

"I never thought you were dead." Alanna said knowing it wasn't the most romantic thing to say. Though she needed to have certainty this wasn't a dream. "Not once for the past month."

"I know..." Yin said as Alanna pulled back looking him over. Yin had definitely grown more solid his body way more defined than a month previous. Not to mention Yin's hair was much shorter and far more ragged. Also he had a machete strapped to his backpack. She smiled just happy the Yin she once knew was back. "Okay Demi'se let's get this meeting started."

"Very well." Demi'se said very happy to have a break from the romance before him. The son of Hyperion knocked twice then kicked the door open. The smell of hard work and secrets hit Yin's nose as they advanced down a set of stairs. It was dark with just enough light for Yin to see four figures standing in the center of the basement. All were still in armor from Yin's arrival. "So we are all here?"

"Yes." Diana's voice called from the darkness as Demi'se Alanna and Yin joined the group. "Before we start this meeting Yin child of Prometheus you have yet to complete a baseline test."

"Okay so let me get this straight you knocked me out and threw me into the middle of nowhere and still think I need to take a test to prove something?" Yin asked his voice calm despite the stupidity he was hearing.

"Well that is correct everyone here has taken a Baseline test besides you." a girl who Yin didn't know answered. "Where we the top brass of this base know of your skill others do not. Also to lead or join an Op outside of our Base you need to score above fifty points. The highest was 176. Hasn't been beaten yet."

"Thank you Esther for clarifying." Diana said looking Yin over. "Now we can start your tests tomorrow at Nine am. If you pass then we'll see what info you have as far as the Spear of fire. As for now this meeting is adjured."

Yin was about to protest but Alanna shot him a dangerous look so he kept quiet. Something was different with her since Yin had been thrown to the woods. She looked the same unlike Yin who was more defined and had shorter hair. No she looked almost more in charge? Yeah that had to be it.

"Best of luck, Yin." Esther said with a smile as the members of the meeting filed out of the basement. Yin started up the stairs Alanna following close behind. The son of Prometheus had a feeling tomorrows tests would be a breeze.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Unexpected

Yang groaned as he took a swig of ancient wine. Some idiot was talking to him about getting sober. "Look... Mr. Person... I know when stop is enough... Or whatnot."

"Clearly not. For one you were never good at grammar. Though really Yang you should remember your own brothers name." Yin sigh patting his drunk blubbering brother on the back.

"Screw off! My brothers... Dead! I think... Yeah way dead!" Yang belched getting to his feet only to have Yin catch him. "Hey don't touch me! I'm no whore!"

"Whatever you say Yang." Yin said pulling towards the exit. "Now let's just get back to the tent and get some rest."

"I am not sleeping with you!... Help Rape!" Yang screamed as he stumbled forward his hands out stretched hitting something big and soft. "This isn't a doorknob..."

"No it isn't." Diana's voice growled mincingly.

The bar went dead silent as they noticed where Yang's hands were.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Yang sputtered in too much shock to remove his hands from Diana's breasts. "Though it's kind of nice right?"

The son of Prometheus yelped as Diana planted her foot in his man hood. Yang dropped like a stone as he was curb stomped for good measure.

"Yeah it was kind of nice." Diana said popping her neck. "The part where I kicked your balls into your throat was quite entertaining."

Yin rushed forward helping Yang up. "Really my apologies Diana I'll take care of him."

Yang opened his mouth receiving a punch in the gut from Yin. That shut him up as Yin dragged Yang from the bar.

Diana glared at the patrons of the bar before storming out bad memories filling her mind.

...

Demise sighed finishing off his glass of ancient amber the effects alluding him. The son of Hyperion stood from his seat pushing a drunken demititan back into his seat. The guy was mumbling about fighting but Demi'se wasn't in the mood. He was tired and needed to make sure Diana didn't take her anger out on others.

The son of Hyperion shook his head still wondering why the hell Yang did the things he did. Not to mention Yin... Demise popped his neck knowing tomorrow would be the day to set the record straight. The guy hated fighting as he had been at only an eighth of his actual strength.

"Hey Demise-"

"Not now I have things to attend to." Demi'se interrupted one of his soldiers pushing him aside as he walked out of the bar and into the hollowed out mountain. The place was eerie in the dim light. Memories of this places construction filled his mind as he noticed someone in the shadows.

"As I have told another boy I am not in the mood to fight." Demi'se sighed not even looking at the figure as it revealed itself.

"Hmmm... Guess you never were the type to be nostalgic." The figure said her voice smooth and clear. Most importantly Demi'se knew this voice.

"How long has it been?" Demi'se asked still not facing the woman. "You must eighteen nineteen?"

"Close." She answer pondering the son of Hyperion's first question. "It must have been close to five years."

"To long." Demi'se said with a smirk. "Tell me Thea does she still speak to you?"

"Thought Max would be the one to explain this to you." The girl sighed. "But yeah if you mean Rhea. Only Max was able to shut her up... Funny right? Prince of Darkness scaring the Queen of Titans?"

"No he would be the one to do it." Demi'se said with a chuckle turning to face the girl. She wore a blue Pee coat and jeans. She was older than Demi'se remembered though her sea green eyes were the same. Her dark hair hung around her shoulders as she leaned against the side of the bar. "Where is he Thea?"

"I don't know Demi'se." Thea sighed painfully. "Ever since Clause... Well he left... You know that. Started waging war with the Demititan navy in the Pacific and whatnot."

"Yeah." Demi'se said a pain in his gut forming as a new question formed. "Why are you here Thea?"

"You know the reason Demi'se." Thea sighed pushing off the wall walking past the son of Hyperion. "We discussed this five years ago."

Demi'se cursed knowing what that meant and the pleasures it brought. "So I am... Free?"

"No just released back to Havoc..." Thea said still walking into the shadows. "Clean up your affairs tomorrow then report to camp Nomad, Kaitlyn will be your escort."

"The Wanderer? She is here?" Demi'se said in surprise not quite grasping the full impact of what Thea had said needing to run forward to sputter his next question. "But what about my forces?"

"They will be attended to Demi'se." Thea said turning back her sea green eyes glowing in shadows. "The Regulars will most likely be disbanded."

Demi'se stood in shock knowing exactly what she meant by disbanded. No demititan was set free from their control. Especially during war. This was going to be bad. Demi'se shook his head knowing he'd need all the sleep he could get.

...

Thea walked to a hidden place within the mountain camp this was her first time here alone. She sighed knowing Maxwell would have loved this place, so much shadows. Yeah... She forgot Maxwell Lockhart had only one love and that was a long time ago.

Thea broke a smile despite herself. Demi'se had grown up to be much more of a warrior then Thea would have dared think. He seemed much older and more controlled. Thea recalled the boy who set fires to things and had the murderous look to him. Maxwell had told her once that the kid just needed to find something better to fight for.

Thea looked at jagged roof of the hollow mountain. Max had said the same about her. She smiled at that as she noticed a girl crying in the shadows.

"Is there a problem?" Thea asked lightly crouching behind the girl recognizing her. Thea wondered what the odds were that she'd find both of her targets here. "Diana... I know you're stronger than this."

"H... How do know my name?" Diana said wiping her eyes with her sleeve. The daughter of Hyperion didn't recognize the woman nor did she know anyone besides one who was as old as her. "Wait... I remember a letter I received a week later. You're from our higher command?"

"Yes." Thea said helping Diana to her feet she too was much older than Thea recalled. "Then you know where your brother's new orders reside?"

"Yeah... With him." Dian said in growl. "That damn scum Havoc."

"Sadly yes." Thea said fiddling with her hair as she did when she was uncomfortable. "Do you have any recommendations for a replacement?"

"Funny asking the sister of the replacee." Diana said racking her mind for anyone who could handle Demi'se's job. "He has a group of three that could easily take over until another rises."

"I will take your word, Diana." Thea said looking out at the shadows.

"Before you leave..." Diana sighed looking at the woman she was confident and powerful. Two things Diana strived for. "Did you ever meet the one?"

"Hmmm..." Thea sighed fiddling with her hair wondering how to answer. "I thought I had. But the longer I kept thinking in those terms the longer I seemed to hurt. Life doesn't give out things like that. Work with what you have and always look back."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Other Side

"Percy!" Annabeth called from the opening of the arena. Percy ignored her lashing out with Riptide only to crumple to the ground. "Agh!"

Annabeth rushed forward to meet her idiot boyfriend.

"I know I know..." Percy groaned as he got to his feet his left arm still in a sling his chest riddled with pain. "We can't afford to be beaten again..."

"Percy... I know." Annabeth sighed knowing where Percy was coming from. The supposed legion of Demititans hadn't just maimed Annabeth's and Percy's friends and comrades but also the Roman's. The ladder had gone silent ever since they fell back. Annabeth got back on track looking over Percy who had had nearly all his ribs broken and his arm shattered. "Percy you know I'd be out here with you in a millisecond... But you need to recover. That comes first and then we can get you back on your feet."

Percy sighed knowing she was right. He also knew that this would be his only alone time with Annabeth. She had been placed in charge of war prep. "Here get me over to the stands."

"Percy..." Annabeth started then gave in helping Percy to the arena stands where they sat.

"Annabeth how could they even exist?" Percy asked the question and others had been eating away at him.

"I don't know..." Annabeth said her face scrunching up meaning she was holding back info. "Okay we got a message from someone called Rictor Vice... He said that we had gotten in over our heads and the Order would take over our operations."

"Rictor Vice? The Order?" Percy's head swam with this info. "What does it mean?"

"That my suspicions have been clarified." Annabeth said slowly. "That Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter are only the tip of a much larger Iceberg."

...

"Look this isn't going to end well." A guy with long tangled hair sighed as he looked at the massive skyscraper behind them. "We don't have enough explosives."

"We don't have enough weapons." Another guy groaned scratching a scar at his neck.

"Not even close to enough bullets." The third guy sighed his hair red.

"Then we go in as guests." The final guy said. He was dressed in an ankle long Black trench coat. He had a black burette with a golden pin of two crossed scythes. His arms were crossed behind his back. His face half cloaked by his chin length hair. He had sharp features. His eyes bored and dark. "If we can't force info from Olympian Arms Inc. then we can coax it from them."

"Well Maxwell what's the plan?" the one with ragged hair asked.

"Hmmm... Okay Lea plant the explosives just in case. Charles back me from the elevator. Lukas watch the entrance." Maxwell said looking at the entrance of the massive building. "I will get in fast my name is well known."

"Which one?" Lea asked brushing his hair back. "The Prince of Darkness or Maxwell Lockhart?"

"Both." Maxwell said walking forward. "Continue onward only time will end our fate. Two paths are possible we chose the one that will save lives our foe will see this. Move out."

The Prince of Darkness moved with more energy than he had in at least two years and after twice as long of being at sea he was surprised at how easily he got his land legs back.

Maxwell walked up to the polished gold handle to the glass doors of the monolith building.

"Cold feet?" Lukas asked carefully.

"No." Maxwell said as he pushed the doors open entering the empire state building. Elevator music filled his ears as he walked to the front desk. "Sir I will say this once and only once. If the gods hear of my presence... I will kill you."

The guard pressed a red button but nothing happened making him sweat.

"Please such actions will get you shot." Maxwell said dryly. "We cut you off from Olympus and your staff. If you happen to wonder there are fifteen of us all within the building all ready to kill. Now give me the floor for a Miss Elsbeth C. Lockhart."

"Seventy fifth floor suite 101." The guard growled looking for a false number of enemies. "You won't make it alive."

"Nor by elevator." Maxwell pointed to a shadowy corner. "I have other means of travel."

In a blink of an eye Maxwell lashed out gripping the guard by the neck and slamming his head into his desk. With a dull thud the man's head bounced from his desk and his body fell out of sight. Maxwell made way to his shortcut his mother would be waiting.

She wasn't one to like surprises.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Promise

Demi'se had to stop halfway back to his and Diana's tent. His stomach had a weightless feel to it. He shook his head refusing to accept his feelings for Thea. Even after their past experience he knew she didn't feel the same for him. He cursed knowing she was already grown up and probably had a life beyond the past. Demi'se was still a kid barely sixteen yet he still felt something for the daughter of Poseidon.

He hated himself for that more than anything. He had never fallen for anyone before her and no one since. But he knew she would never fall for him. Her heart belonged to the Prince of Darkness Maxwell Lockhart. The only problem was he had no love to give. He had killed his only love.

Demi'se yawned making way for his tent he needed sleep. Especially with Yin's Baseline test in the morning. The son of Hyperion grinned as he pulled back the crimson curtain to his tent. Before him stood the Wanderer; Katelyn Scott. Titans was she a blast from the past, the woman was exactly the same as the first time they had met almost seven years prior maybe with an extra year on her, tops. She should have been twenty seven yet she appeared eighteen still. The daughter of Enyo the goddess of war and destruction was average height and well-built with ear length rugged black hair and equally rugged bangs that looked like she took a combat knife to for a self-haircut. Her features were soft and feminine yet slightly bored and angry at the same time. Her skin was pale and her eyes dark and ageless. She wore an Ancient Gold sword at her left hip and a celestial bronze survival watch on her left wrist. Demise knew that the watch, when activated turned into a Kinetic Shield named Arma. The teen was garbed in a black hoodie, purple shirt long black and grey striped scarf which concealed her mouth, simple jeans with a red bandanna tied at her left thigh and well-worn combat boots.

"Demi'se." The Wanderer said with a slightly nostalgic tone. The child of Enyo grinned as she saw Demi'se at a loss for words. "It isn't often I get to be this smug."

"Why is Havoc still a prick or are you dulled because no one will train with you?' Demise said even through her sleeve the mark glowed red as if letting him know she shouldn't be messed with. The Demigod just sighed knowing both were deserved.

"Both are accurate and sharp." Katelyn replied crouching down to the dirt ground to draw a line with two circles at each side. Demi'se forgot how much of a tactician Kat was, even when explaining medial topics. "On one front the Ops are being led by a misogynistic prick who can't get it passed his thick head I'm not into his type-"

"Or even men in general." Demi'se chimed in crouching down to draw a third circle. "So you have that as a second front."

"So then my third front is that no one is willing to go all out in a fight because Zeus gave me the Mark of the Wander, so I am sent to go after the scummiest of targets." Kat said as she inspected how she (The line was boxed in on three sides.) she looked up to Demi'se as she spoke quizzically to him. "What would you do son of Hyperion? Take the head on topic which you have already accepted then cripple the flanking enemies using their own strength against them or simply take it and watch as they all shatter to a million pieces as Zeus smites them himself?"

"Plan C I would remember your problem is based around not being smug as often as you would like." Demi'se said smugly knowing Kat was grinning beneath her scarf. The two stood as Demi'se leveled with his superior knowing why she was. "What odds do the Regulars have without an Op leading them?"

"Much higher than you might think, though you were the first from their generation to lead them, Clause was more of a guardian, you are more of a Landon." Kat said looking at her watch, her face revealing no information of what the time meant to her. "Sadly I must go relay my intel with Havoc, we'll meet up tomorrow and head back to Camp Nomad."

Demi'se nodded knowing he couldn't argue with much less fight Kat... even if he could he didn't want to, it had been too long since he had seen a fellow Op member and an even longer time since their fight which had left him nearly broken yet filled to the brim with respect.

As Kat walked from his tent Demi'se reveled in what would happen tomorrow for the first time in four years he would be able to go all out. Restraint was something Demi'se wasn't known for, but he had fine-tuned it over the years. The boy walked across the spacious tent towards his old cot. Demi'se pulled back his covers as he pulled off his shirt and slept like a rock.

...

"Tell me what that ticking is!" Alanna growled going through Yin's pile of clothing in the corner of the cramped tent.

"What ticking?" Yin asked as he held his two weapons trying to measure their weight difference. The guy ducked as Alanna tossed a shirt his way. Yin's eyes caught a glimpse of his new backpack panicked he. Rushed forward snatching the black messenger bag. "Sorry classified."

"Yeah right by now I should be at least high enough up on the pecking order to see my boyfriend's new bag." Alanna sighed narrowing her golden eyes. "Don't tell me you've been reading Yang's magazine!"

"What!?" Yin sputtered as he tossed Alanna the bag. "Never mind how you know about... Those... Either way the bag and clothes inside are gifts from Prometheus."

"Your dad?" Alanna asked dumbly cursing herself for asking that. "Don't answer I already know?"

"Good hate to think my girlfriend doesn't know my parents." Yin sighed checking on the past out Yang. Yin was surprised when he saw Alanna inspecting. "What I haven't changed that much."

"Yeah you cut off your pony tail..." Alanna said slowly also noticing a small scar at the base of Yin's chin. "What the hell happened out there?"

"I all I want to say is... I was forced to survive." Yin sighed rubbing his temples as Alanna looked him over. The guy was clearly hiding something but past that Alanna wasn't sure she wanted to know. "It's getting late I should get some sleep with the Baseline tomorrow."

"Yeah rest up you'll need it." Alanna said ignoring the ticking as she kissed Yin on the cheek as she left the tent.

...

"You should know better than to do this Maxwell." a woman sighed her spine tingling as her son Shadow Traveled into her office. The mother was tall like her son wearing business dress and blouse. The woman was standing behind her desk looking out a massive window. Maxwell grimaced knowing she had aged. "You could have been great... A son of Erebus one of the only ones. I know it's too late, but I'm sorry about Selene."

"Mother I came here to give you warning." Maxwell said his ear twitching as he heard guards take positions outside the office. "And, to cut any ties."

"Maxwell they may still listen." the mother said her voice cold despite the stake she felt in her chest.

"Yes but they will never accept." Maxwell sighed knowing the guards were ready to storm. "And to never accept is to always fear... I have always worked with fear even now."

"Is this goodbye son?" the mother asked cursing herself for her misdeeds to her only child. She flinched as a loud thud hit her door. "Will you kill them?"

"Yes." Maxwell said devoid of emotion three lives meant little in the world. But Maxwell would remember their faces even if he were the only one, he would remember those who had died. "Goodbye mother."

"Mrs. Lockhart get down!" a beefed up guard roared pulling a pistol on Maxwell. "Get the hell down terrorist!"

"Farewell demigods..." Maxwell said surging forward with a Stygian black Iron Cutlass. The Prince of Darkness moved like a demon slicing through his foes with precision and strength. "May, death judge you fairly."

The Prince of Darkness fled without another word fulfilling his task as his mother found a sleek black tablet on her desk.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Baseline

Demise was calm as he synched his arm guards tight to his skin. The son of Hyperion was ready... He grinned at that more in vein than happiness. To be honest after holding back for so long he wasn't sure if his past abilities could be harnessed... Much less used. His mind flashed back to his first true fight. Demi'se focused on who he was fighting and why as renewed strength coursed through him. He clenched his fists tight as they ignited. He willed his strength onto the flames which grew golden with heat.

Demise willed the sensation of revenge into his flames wincing as the flames grew cold biting at his nerves. Finally the flames became green.

"Good I still have it..." The son of Hyperion sighed casting away the sickly green flames and the pain they brought. Demise sighed popping his neck as he pulled his sleek Ancient silver blade from its scabbard on his back. He reminisced on the blades history with him.

"Ready brother?" Diana's voice asked as she entered the tent. "The troops definitely are."

"To answer your question Diana... I am ready." Demi'se said calmly as he could hear the troops calling for battle. "And we will always lust for war even our foes. The only difference... We are tired of defeat which is a fruit they've held tight for too long."

"Good then meet those words and claim victory." Diana said knowing Demi'se's opponent was dangerously close to taking her brothers position. "And remember an army has one heart and one leader."

"And I am that leader." Demise growled as he walked from the tent and into the chaos of cheers from his soldiers. He pumped his fist into the air as they cheered. The soldiers chanted his name as well as Yin's name. The boy and Demi'se's foe stood on one side of a circle holding his blade Neck Lacer. Demise grimaced knowing that blade had a wicked bite even going all out the blade had earned its name. "Lower the Flag!"

A group of three demititans moved to the flag pole in the center of the circle where they lowered the flag of Kronos. Demise watched as it was lowered to grabbing height. The larger of the three flag men saluted Demise. "Sir ready for the test."

"Of course Matix." Demise sighed pointing his blade high to the stone roof of the mountain.

"And you son of Prometheus?" Matix asked Yin who nodded. "Good then Demise tell him the rules."

"Listen up Yin I'll only tell you this once." Demise said brushing his hair from his eyes. "Your goal is to take that flag from its post and rise it back to full height. If you succeed you will receive a perfect score."

"Sounds easy enough." Yin called from across the ring making Demise grin. "At least in theory."

"On the count of three we begin." Demise called his voice echoing.

"Just like old times..." Yin sighed gripping Neck Lacer tight.

"Sadly... No." Demise growled as he pointed his blade at Yin. "On my count... THREE! TWO! ONE! Now!"

The two surged forward as one meeting each other's blades in a shower of sparks.

"Still slow on your first strike!" Yin called spinning around with Neck Lacer. "And your right guard is still-"

"Better than yours!" Demise growled ducking low as Neck Lacer sailed over his head. "And you still talk too much!"

"Dammit!" Yin cursed as he jumped over Demise's blade. The son of Prometheus stomped down aiming for the blade beneath him all as he lashed out with his own blade. "Taste this!"

"Nice try!" Demise roared rolling forward as Yin came down hard his blade sinking hilt deep into dirt. Demise let loose a jarring kick to Yin's rear. The son of Prometheus cursed as he used his momentum to pull his blade from the ground. Yin rolled from the ground evading Demise's strikes. "Oh come now, do try to entertain!"

The crowd roared in agreement as Yin surged forward Neck Lacer dancing. "I'll give you some entertainment!"

"So slow!" Demise Laughed as he let loose a jarring punch to Yin's nose. The son of Prometheus cursed as he stumbled backwards his nose bleeding. The crowd cheered for more. Demise straightened up changing stances. "Another attempt perhaps?"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Yin roared rushing forward again bringing his blade down upon Demise who let loose a quick strike. In an instant Neck Lacer flew out of the ring. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I was taught." Demise answered eying his own blade before tossing it aside. "Sadly we come from two very different stock."

"So this is a fist fight then?" Yin asked wincing as he snapped his nose back into place.

"No you're trying to raise the flag." Demise laughed as the two surged towards the pole. Yin jumped up grabbing the pole as he swung around with a kick. Demise reacted fast rolling out of the way forcing Yin to let go sliding across the ground. The two jumped to their feet surging forward letting loose a barrage of jarring blows. "Stop playing around!"

"AAGGHH!" Yin cursed as Demise parried his kick and planted a punch into his left cheek. "Where the hell did you learn to fight like this?"

"Poor little Yin..." Demise laughed. "Rhea chose poorly with you!"

In a blink of an eye Demise grabbed Yin by the back of the neck and pulled him into a brain jarring head but the son of Prometheus fell to the dirt ground knocked flat out. The soldiers cheered as Demise dragged Yin by the leg to flag pole and tied his leg to the rope.

The son of Hyperion pulled on the other rope and rose Yin high above the ground. "This was your punishment for underestimating me Yin... When you wake up you can tell me of this Spear of Fire."

Chapter 15: Across the Pond

Percy sighed as he sat by Annabeth on the docks of Camp Half Blood. They had just been sitting there watching as the day passed by. Percy had been cursed with nightmares of the Demititan who had nearly broken him.

"I don't get it Annabeth..." Percy said aloud breaking the calm silence.

"What don't you get Seaweed brain?" Annabeth sighed looking at her boyfriend with an inspecting gaze.

"Why would my Father kill Blazes mom? In front of him too!" Percy growled knowing the pain well. Annabeth caught on fast.

"Percy you can't possibly think that he was telling you the truth... Can you?" Annabeth asked looking at Percy more closely seeing pain in his eyes. "Percy-"

"No Annabeth he wasn't lying... He had the same look as me when I first got here." Percy sighed as Annabeth hugged him.

"No wonder why he loathes you." Annabeth said softly. "But he is still a threat Percy."

"Yeah but Annabeth I would have given anything to get my mom back." Percy said solemnly.

"Yeah but the difference is you didn't. When the Master Bolt was stolen you chose to take the quest even if that meant never seeing her again." Annabeth scorned. "Besides that he was three right when he watched his mother die? By Poseidon's monster Percy. Not his child."

"I know it's just I don't want to believe it..." Percy sighed closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent of the ocean before him.

"What the son of Hyperion said is true Percy..." The voice of Poseidon said from behind Percy and Annabeth. Percy was in shocked silence at the sight of his father since the last time they met Blaze was about to skewer him.

"Dad..." Percy said as he mock bowed.

"Lord Poseidon!" Annabeth jumped to her feet giving a deep bow. "Should I leave?"

"No you must hear this as well." Poseidon sighed looking out over the ocean. "When you fought in Alaska did your Foe tell you who they were?"

"Yes..." Percy started cautiously. "Demititans... But that can't be right can it?"

"Sadly we the gods have over looked them for far too long and now they are poised to strike." Poseidon said slowly. "And what the son of Hyperion told you is the truth... I did send a sea monster to drown his mother."

"It just never ends does it?" Percy growled glaring at his father. "The gods just keep killing and making enemies while their children have to clean up?!"

"Percy that boy will be the downfall of Olympus you must realize this." Poseidon sighed trying to comfort his son.

"Yeah well that was my job right? Or was it Luke? Oh no it was Kronos right? But yeah there were the giants too!" Percy snapped making Poseidon glare at his son. "No matter what I do Olympus still has a new threat! Tell me when will this end?"

"Percy... It's okay." Annabeth said trying to calm Percy down.

"No Annabeth it isn't..." Percy sighed as Poseidon regarded his son.

"Percy you have no idea of the pain we gods feel as our children fight and die for us... Do not ever think us as selfish. We feel far too much pain for that." The god said walking into the ocean leaving Percy with a pained grief for lashing out at his father. He shook Annabeth off and walked back to his cabin ignoring the sound of the conch he wasn't hungry.

...

"Max!" Thea yelped as she jumped from her motel bed she had been reading on. The young women was dressed in a blue pea coat and jeans and smiled as she looked her guest over. "It has been too long!"

Thea rushed forward hugging her mentor who patted her back sending shivers down her spine. The feeling intensified as he spoke.

"Perhaps a drink is in order... It is your birthday after all." Maxwell said with a bow. He was dressed the same as Thea had remembered him last. A black trench coat with navy blue T-shirt black jeans and black polished boots. She fiddled with her dark hair as she looked him over again. He had long ragged black hair which covered his left eye and pale white skin. His eyes were deep and dark but had a light of fun somewhere in them. "It will be on me."

"You know I wouldn't say no to a drink with you." Thea said with a smile as a knock came from her door. Maxwell reacted fast pulling his wicked Stygian Cutlass from his jacket. The blade brought a chill to the room as he advanced towards the door.

Thea brought up his rear with her concealed ancient gold knife. The trespasser knocked again much faster as the two took positions at the cheap motel door. Maxwell nodded as he unlatched the door pulling his prey inside and pinning to the wall with his Stygian blade to Demi'se's neck.

"Well Maxwell, is that how you say to a fellow Op?" Demi'se said smugly.

"Don't you have a cam to say farewell to?" Maxwell asked making Demi'se sigh.

"Yes that is why I am here." Demi'se said dully as Maxwell backed off sheathing his blade beneath his trench coat. "I am also here to learn of my replacement. That Intel has been closed off from me."

"You don't need to worry Demi'se, she is quiet capable." Thea said with a sarcastic grin. "But what did you find me, exactly."

"How did Maxwell find you?" Demise countered making Thea turn to her mentor.

"How did you find me?" Thea asked with a confused look.

"How does a wolf find his prey?" Maxwell said simply noticing confused looks from his comrades. "One of the Perks of being a child of primordial god is a good rang of senses I followed your scent."

"Hmmm seems legit." Thea sighed having come to terms with Maxwell's abilities long ago. Though she turned back to Demise. "So how did you find me?"

"I have lived here in Alaska for a while, now I think I know every Demititan friendly motel on this slab of ice." Demise sighed cursing himself as he remembered neither of them were true Demititans. "Either way I cannot leave camp Kronos we have a chance of locating the Spear."

"Listen... Demise." Thea said carefully as Maxwell rolled his eyes. "We know where the Spear is. Trust me it's no secret."

"Wait so why don't we go and get it?" Demise pressed.

"For one it lays in Egypt." Maxwell sighed. "And secondly it requires two objects to access."

"Okay you got my attention now continue!" Demise said in a rush.

"The first item is the blade of Helena..." Thea sighed knowing well where it lay. "And the second is the blood offering of a child of the sun."

"Okay..." Demise mumbled. "Where do I find this blade?"

"The Greeks have it." Maxwell said indifferent to Demise's sickly appearance. "A daughter of Aphrodite."

"A charm speaker?" Demise asked raising an eyebrow.

"Naturally." Maxwell said suppressing a grin.

"Titans hate me!" Demise growled fishing around in his pocket as he turned to Thea. "I refuse to leave my post until these terms are met and we can safely say we own the Spear. Oh and happy birthday Thea."

The son of Hyperion tossed a large locket her way as he erupted into flames ashing away. Thea examined the locket which had been carved from a rather large fang. The demigod knew well of its origins.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Across the Pond

Percy sighed as he sat by Annabeth on the docks of Camp Half Blood. They had just been sitting there watching as the day passed by. Percy had been cursed with nightmares of the Demititan who had nearly broken him.

"I don't get it Annabeth..." Percy said aloud breaking the calm silence.

"What don't you get Seaweed brain?" Annabeth sighed looking at her boyfriend with an inspecting gaze.

"Why would my Father kill Blazes mom? In front of him too!" Percy growled knowing the pain well. Annabeth caught on fast.

"Percy you can't possibly think that he was telling you the truth... Can you?" Annabeth asked looking at Percy more closely seeing pain in his eyes. "Percy-"

"No Annabeth he wasn't lying... He had the same look as me when I first got here." Percy sighed as Annabeth hugged him.

"No wonder why he loathes you." Annabeth said softly. "But he is still a threat Percy."

"Yeah but Annabeth I would have given anything to get my mom back." Percy said solemnly.

"Yeah but the difference is you didn't. When the Master Bolt was stolen you chose to take the quest even if that meant never seeing her again." Annabeth scorned. "Besides that he was three right when he watched his mother die? By Poseidon's monster Percy. Not his child."

"I know it's just I don't want to believe it..." Percy sighed closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent of the ocean before him.

"What the son of Hyperion said is true Percy..." The voice of Poseidon said from behind Percy and Annabeth. Percy was in shocked silence at the sight of his father since the last time they met Blaze was about to skewer him.

"Dad..." Percy said as he mock bowed.

"Lord Poseidon!" Annabeth jumped to her feet giving a deep bow. "Should I leave?"

"No you must hear this as well." Poseidon sighed looking out over the ocean. "When you fought in Alaska did your Foe tell you who they were?"

"Yes..." Percy started cautiously. "Demititans... But that can't be right can it?"

"Sadly we the gods have over looked them for far too long and now they are poised to strike." Poseidon said slowly. "And what the son of Hyperion told you is the truth... I did send a sea monster to drown his mother."

"It just never ends does it?" Percy growled glaring at his father. "The gods just keep killing and making enemies while their children have to clean up?!"

"Percy that boy will be the downfall of Olympus you must realize this." Poseidon sighed trying to comfort his son.

"Yeah well that was my job right? Or was it Luke? Oh no it was Kronos right? But yeah there were the giants too!" Percy snapped making Poseidon glare at his son. "No matter what I do Olympus still has a new threat! Tell me when will this end?"

"Percy... It's okay." Annabeth said trying to calm Percy down.

"No Annabeth it isn't..." Percy sighed as Poseidon regarded his son.

"Percy you have no idea of the pain we gods feel as our children fight and die for us... Do not ever think us as selfish. We feel far too much pain for that." The god said walking into the ocean leaving Percy with a pained grief for lashing out at his father. He shook Annabeth off and walked back to his cabin ignoring the sound of the conch he wasn't hungry.

...

"Max!" Thea yelped as she jumped from her motel bed she had been reading on. The young women was dressed in a blue pea coat and jeans and smiled as she looked her guest over. "It has been too long!"

Thea rushed forward hugging her mentor who patted her back sending shivers down her spine. The feeling intensified as he spoke.

"Perhaps a drink is in order... It is your birthday after all." Maxwell said with a bow. He was dressed the same as Thea had remembered him last. A black trench coat with navy blue T-shirt black jeans and black polished boots. She fiddled with her dark hair as she looked him over again. He had long ragged black hair which covered his left eye and pale white skin. His eyes were deep and dark but had a light of fun somewhere in them. "It will be on me."

"You know I wouldn't say no to a drink with you." Thea said with a smile as a knock came from her door. Maxwell reacted fast pulling his wicked Stygian Cutlass from his jacket. The blade brought a chill to the room as he advanced towards the door.

Thea brought up his rear with her concealed ancient gold knife. The trespasser knocked again much faster as the two took positions at the cheap motel door. Maxwell nodded as he unlatched the door pulling his prey inside and pinning to the wall with his Stygian blade to Demi'se's neck.

"Well Maxwell, is that how you say to a fellow Op?" Demi'se said smugly.

"Don't you have a cam to say farewell to?" Maxwell asked making Demi'se sigh.

"Yes that is why I am here." Demi'se said dully as Maxwell backed off sheathing his blade beneath his trench coat. "I am also here to learn of my replacement. That Intel has been closed off from me."

"You don't need to worry Demi'se, she is quiet capable." Thea said with a sarcastic grin. "But what did you find me, exactly."

"How did Maxwell find you?" Demise countered making Thea turn to her mentor.

"How did you find me?" Thea asked with a confused look.

"How does a wolf find his prey?" Maxwell said simply noticing confused looks from his comrades. "One of the Perks of being a child of primordial god is a good rang of senses I followed your scent."

"Hmmm seems legit." Thea sighed having come to terms with Maxwell's abilities long ago. Though she turned back to Demise. "So how did you find me?"

"I have lived here in Alaska for a while, now I think I know every Demititan friendly motel on this slab of ice." Demise sighed cursing himself as he remembered neither of them were true Demititans. "Either way I cannot leave camp Kronos we have a chance of locating the Spear."

"Listen... Demise." Thea said carefully as Maxwell rolled his eyes. "We know where the Spear is. Trust me it's no secret."

"Wait so why don't we go and get it?" Demise pressed.

"For one it lays in Egypt." Maxwell sighed. "And secondly it requires two objects to access."

"Okay you got my attention now continue!" Demise said in a rush.

"The first item is the blade of Helena..." Thea sighed knowing well where it lay. "And the second is the blood offering of a child of the sun."

"Okay..." Demise mumbled. "Where do I find this blade?"

"The Greeks have it." Maxwell said indifferent to Demise's sickly appearance. "A daughter of Aphrodite."

"A charm speaker?" Demise asked raising an eyebrow.

"Naturally." Maxwell said suppressing a grin.

"Titans hate me!" Demise growled fishing around in his pocket as he turned to Thea. "I refuse to leave my post until these terms are met and we can safely say we own the Spear. Oh and happy birthday Thea."

The son of Hyperion tossed a large locket her way as he erupted into flames ashing away. Thea examined the locket which had been carved from a rather large fang. The demigod knew well of its origins.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Way of Things

"What do you mean stand down?" Percy growled Riptide growing warm in his pocket as the man continued. He was dressed in all black tuxedo with a shaved head crystal blue eyes and a vicious scar running down his chin and neck. "We have to press forward!"

"Silence Perseus!" Chiron called shocking the audience before him for scolding his student.

"Sorry Chiron..." Percy sighed turning to their guest.

"Thank you now my name is Rictor Vice and I am the son Nemesis I am a member of the Higher Demigod Order." The Man said in gravelly voice. "Now as I have said you are to stand down and stay out of this skirmish."

The rec room erupted in Chaos at the news.

"Silence!" Chiron called though his expression paled as Jason stumbled into the room in a Daze.

"I think we have an Intruder..." Jason said in rasp as he passed out.

...

Demise burned to life in the woods of Camp Half Blood. The son of Hyperion closed his eyes willing for the sun to show Demise his surroundings. His mind burned as a bird's eye view of Camp Half Blood filled his mind. He willed to find his target as a white spot burned into his mind close by. Demise grinned as he memorized a path and took it though he had spotted another heat spot he thought nothing of it.

Demise had never been one for stealth but he was the best player of Metal Gear Solid at Camp Kronos. Demise cursed as he stepped on a twig. The son of Hyperion stopped in his tracks hearing an argument.

"Jason do you know how long it has been?" A girl's voice scorned. "Three months!"

"Piper I'm sorry..." The guy Jason responded. "But you have no idea how tight the security is at Camp Jupiter."

"You're right I don't..." The girl Piper sighed in pain making even Demi'se hurt from her words. "No Jason I'm sorry it just slipped out!"

"Piper I thought we had a promise?" Jason said slowly as Demise recovered from his wave of emotional pain. "No charmspeaking right?"

"Dammit!" Demise cursed ducking down as he heard Jason run towards his location Demise rolled behind a large tree grabbing a pebble which he chucked parallel to his location. Jason took the bait turning away from Demise.

"Crap-" Jason cursed as Demise surged forward putting the kid in a tight head lock. "Eat sparks!"

"Shhh just go to sleep!" Demise whispered noticing storm clouds above as he tightened his choke hold. "No tears... No tears only dreams!"

Jason cursed as his body went limp and hit the forest floor knocked clean out. Demise grinned admiring his handy work before him as he heard rushed footfall.

"Don't move!" Piper's voice chimed. Demise grinned happily as he stood his ground not wanting to move. "Hands up!"

"Okay..." Demise mumbled as if he were going to do that all along. He was unaware of her charmspeaking. "Anything else?"

"No I believe that is all from you Miss Piper." The voice of Maxwell sighed as he walked from the trees. "I must say your words are hollow."

"Shut up and stand still..." Piper said calmly as Maxwell began to sigh. "I said-"

"Oh do not worry I heard what you said." Maxwell said bluntly. "The difference is you have no authority over me."

"Stay back!" Piper cursed pulling her knife from its sheath. "I'm warning you!"

"Oh please I thought I had some control when I fought him last." Demise laughed still with his hands up and standing still. "It didn't end well."

"Taste LIGHTENING!" The voice of Jason roared as the sky roared with thunder. "Die!"

Light blinded Demi'se as a bolt of lightning struck down on Maxwell who sighed inderefently.

In a blink of an eye Maxwell had Jason in a headlock with his Stygian Cutlass to the demigod's throat. Everyone was in shocked silence as they looked at the smoldering crater where Maxwell had been and where he was now.

"Try and remember who exactly I am son of Jupiter." Maxwell said with a dead expression. "I am the Prince of Darkness and no matter how many bolts lightening you toss I will always evade."

"AAAGGGHHH!" Jason gasped as Maxwell slid his ebony cutlass across his throat. Jason fell to the ground sputtering as he grasped his wound which was devoid of blood.

"NOOOOO!" Piper screamed rushing forward with her blade. In a blink of an eye her knife was pinned to the back of her neck as Maxwell had used her own arm to do this. She was too stunned to speak. This guy was faster than anyone she had fought at Camp Half Blood.

"Do not worry he will live though his soul has been damaged he will not be speaking well for some time." Maxwell sighed as he knife handed the side of Piper's neck. In one hand the Prince of Darkness now held a knife in the other a blade even Demise had to admire how dangerous he looked. "Demise this is why you must return to your post as an Op. Do as you are told by Thea she takes her Orders from me."

"Havoc is head of the Ops." Demise growled as Maxwell tossed him the knife.

"Who would you rather have your back Havoc or me?" Maxwell spoke casually and not like he had just reduced two powerful demigods to a passed out heap.

Demise looked at the two Demigods twitching upon the ground, but thought of someone else he would rather have. "Kat."

"Good then return to the Ops." Maxwell said walking into the shadows taking Demi'se's choice to heart. But still he was the highest ranking Op even over those two. When he spoke again it was deadly serious. "And that is an Order."

"Yes sir." Demise said giving one last look at the bodies before he willed their cabins to catch fire. "Think of it as pay back for commanding me."

The son of Hyperion erupted into flames willing his ashes to reform in his tent at Titans Roost.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Honor Withheld

Maxwell sighed as he finished his Hundredth push up. The young man rolled over starting his sit ups. He continued even as his motel doorbell rang if he knew the person they would enter.

The door opened as Thea entered locking it behind her. She sat down on his bed looking her mentor over. He wore simple jeans and a belt Thea fiddled with her hair as she looked him over. The guy was ripped with Six tattoos that she had learned very fast had meaning. The both of them shared two as all Ops do.

The first of the two was the Crest of Kronos on their left shoulders. The other was the word Fallen written in Ancient text. Thea blushed looking over Maxwell's other tattoos. His first was an Omega symbol on his left chest and a triton on the right. He also had a tribal band around his left Bicep. Finally Maxwell had a sun on his side Thea sighed when she looked at the last one it always made her sad to remember her.

"So are we just not going to talk?" Thea sighed not making eye contact as she recalled the message. "Can we even accomplish that?"

"Yes." Maxwell said plainly as he bolted from the ground practicing Moi Tia strikes. "No matter the cost we must."

"But it has been so long... Are we sure he isn't broken?" Thea asked cursing herself for saying that. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that."

"Don't be." Maxwell said turning to his shirt that hung on a hanger which he pulled on. "There are no guaranties... He was a legend and all Legends have their reign... Then they die. In my masters case he was in power and lost it. But we still must rescue him if no other will then I shall do it, he gave me purpose when no other would. And I have already sent Katelyn to clean up Havoc's road blocks for his Return."

"What will he think of me?" Thea asked quietly yet suddenly the question had been on her mind for quite some time.

"He will be proud of you as I am." Maxwell said with a grin. "You are skilled with your blade. You are quick to react. You have far better judgment than any other. And you have been at my side when even he turned his back."

Thea blushed at that, not being used to having so many compliments from her mentor. "When we used to train all you would say is keep your blade higher or speed up your strikes or don't look for an opening make one or-"

"Thea the way I trained you may not have made sense back then or even now but it will soon." Maxwell said with a bow. "But all that I have done to enhance your skill and distance myself is so that you will not make my mistakes. Now you are the guest of honor for this morning's meeting yes?"

"Yes?" Thea sighed knowing what her Mentor meant by his mistakes. "Will you and Kat be joining us?"

"I have long since resigned from my role as leader to either the Ops or Regulars." Maxwell sighed pulling his trench coat from the only other hanger in the closet. "My presence will be needed though as will Kat's to enforce the old way of things."

...

"Yin wake up!" Alanna's voice called as Yin bolted upright from his sleeping bag. "Titan's, jumpy much?"

"Yeah sorry, weird dreams..." Yin said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Huge meeting with the Ops!" Alanna said excitedly as she spoke. "Rumor is even the Prince of Darkness is coming!The Wanderer! Even Thea Valentine! You know those three are legends! They stopped the blockade seven years ago with only one ship! Maxwell and the Wanderer were part of the Cashmere incident with Clause!"

Alanna spoke of her brother for the first time since ever without realizing it.

"Yeah Emissary of Darkness, and the joining of greeks to our cause." Yin yawned his mind replaying the battles he'd read of many times before. All were very bloody and all three of these Demititan Legends were one person armies; one could boil your blood, one was the essence of darkness, and the other was the perfect soldier armed with a Kinetic Shield Ancient Gold Sword and fearsome curse. "The Emissary took down three demigod War vessels no problem and boarded the other two. Great plan to the Prince was young right our age sixteen right? Oh then the Cashmere Incident was when he and Kat were younger and Clause led them to victory as the three Big Gods threw everything at them."

"Yeah he was the only one who knew..." Alanna stopped her heart hurting again as she recalled her brother realizing she had been talking about him without fully knowing. "Maxwell and Katelyn were the only ones who knew like family Clause."

"Yeah you told me about him." Yin said his mind flashing to Stopwatch... He kept telling himself it was impossible but Stopwatch could be Alana's brother Clause. Yin bit his tongue having sworn on Tartarus never to speak of him to others. "Wait wasn't he one of the founders of the Ops?"

"Yeah him Havoc and Landon..." Alanna said glaring as she said Havoc's name. "We must be cursed since we're left with only that pervert Havoc!"

"Yeah I always wanted to know how he stays in control of his men." Yin said knowing that Alanna would gut the guy on sight. Let's just say trying to kiss her when her brother was declared dead wasn't smart.

"He may be a complete idiot but his Second in Command is Katelyn Scott the Wanderer, she is what holds the Ops up. But he still is all we have left of the founders considering Landon is MIA and the Prince refuses to take his rightful place." Alanna growled.

"Yeah but can you blame the guy?" Yin said recoiling from the look Alanna gave him. "Here me out sure his Mentor was Landon greatest child of Atlas this side of the six centuries. But the Prince isn't even child of a Titan or god really and is the only one to ever exist right? So maybe it isn't his place to take such a role, I mean that is why the Wanderer hasn't challenged Havoc for his title."

"Yin what you just said is equivalent to saying Dante has no right fighting for us." Alanna said shaking her head. "For being so smart you just sounded pretty stupid."

"Hey you know me and every other Demititan would follow the Prince or the Wanderer into battle any day or night depending if he can be touched by sunlight ow!" Yin laughed as Alanna punched him also laughing as she brushed back her golden hair. Yin melted at the sight of her. He still had no idea why she had fallen for him. "Okay are we invited to this meeting?"

"Yep I got you a seat something about the Prince wanting a son of Prometheus there and wanting Yang for some reason?"

"Huh well before last summer he was the most well-known of us." Yin said grimacing at what he was known for now. Yin was now the bad joke of Camp Kronos getting his but handed to him and being hung out to dry, sadly literally. "But I would hurry up it starts in Ten minutes."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Meeting of Legends

"Okay now that everything from Havoc being a pervert and shrewd child to next year's nonexistent budget has been covered perhaps we can begin things?" Thea called her voice demanding attention which she got in spades.

"You're just fussy cause you couldn't have me babe-" Havoc was cut off by the sensation of his blood boiling at Thea's command.

The only reason Thea didn't pop Havoc like a zit was Katelyn giving her the Thousand -Year-Stare she had mastered it basically said give it to him just don't kill the idiot.

"First off babe I didn't want you or need your crude self and secondly!" Thea growled winking to Kat as Havoc cried out in pain as his two bodyguards pulled swords. "I have wanted to do this for a long time..."

"Stand down, soldiers." Kat called her voice demanding authority as the Op's sheathed their blades and she spoke once more. "Our Fearless leader should be able to take some friendly banter."

Havoc slammed himself to the large table making himself out to be the victim. "Titans Thea, trying to kill me?"

"Yes." The demigod said smugly as she turned to the rest of her audience. There were four chairmen/women plus; Katelyn, Maxwell, Havoc, and herself. Havoc's Two bodyguards two regulars whose names Thea didn't know and Demise. "Back to our main topic for many years now we have been picked at by the gods and more Importantly the Higher Demigod Order."

"Which I believe ended when Landon turned tail!" Havoc growled eying the shadows waiting for Maxwell to pounce. "Since then the Ops have meet no challenges."

"I challenge that statement." Kat spoke calmly and quickly. "We have seen increased activities all around our borders and major naval activities to the coast." Kat took in a breath before adressing the room. "These are all in my mission reports and the men under my task force can vouch for me."

One of Havok's bodyguard's nodded in response.

"To add to Kat's point I find it funny how that works when an army of demigods invades our southernmost point and you can say we have met no challenge!" Demi'se growled slamming a fist on the table. "Or are your brothers and sisters in arms not under the Op's protection?!"

"I can vouch that my Task Force was given direct Orders to stand down during those events. We were only to bury the dead who stayed behind." Katelyn spoke making Havoc turn red at his Second in command stabbed him in the back.

"Well I wouldn't say that exactly..." Havoc lied clearly caught with his pants down.

"Then what exactly would you call that?" Demi'se pressed making Havoc turn redder.

"I would call it a bloody Op being a wimp over nothing!" Havoc snarled as Demise pulled his silver blade from his back. "Oh sorry, that there a true state-"

Havoc was silenced by Kat activating Amra her Kinetic shield which sprung to life within a fraction of a second. The medium sized circular celestial bronze shield was adorned with an Omega symbol at it's center and glowed crimson the moment she slammed it on the make shift table. The air grew stiff as everyone knew what would happen to the next person who touchd Arma.

"How would you like to Burn, Pervert!" Demise growled knowing he had the Wanderer on his side as his hands ignited. "Internally or externally?"

"ENOUGH!" Alanna screamed as everyone rewound into their original position. "Now if you boys and girls can't play nice I can have both of you sit in a corner for let's say fifty years in slow motion! Don't like that then sit down be quite and be kind to one another! Back to you Thea."

"T... Thanks Alanna, right?" Thea sighed as Alanna nodded. "Good well since we are on track for World War III Maxwell why don't you tell them?"

"I'd be glad to Milady." Maxwell sighed making the group jump as he walked from the shadows. Demise cursed himself for being unaware of the Prince twice in a row. "As of one month ago we received a SOS signal from Landon's last known location-"

"No freaking way!" Havoc protested turning red but not escalating further. "I mean how is that even possible?"

"We... Don't know to be honest..." Thea sighed turning back to Maxwell who was giving the stare down to the kid sitting next to Alanna. "Maxwell?"

"Son of Prometheus rise and state your name and rank." Maxwell called to Yin who stood.

"My name is Yin I am forth in command at camp Kronos and I know why this Landon guy wants to be found." Yin said his mind burning with one thought. "He knows that we are close to obtaining the Spear of Fire."

The room erupted into chaos from what Yin just said mostly from the guy Havoc calling him a useless inserts curse there. Everyone jumped as a gunshot rang out. Yin about had a heart attack never really hearing a gunshot before. The only two to react in a calming way were Kat and Thea.

"Tell me brothers and sisters!" Maxwell called pulling back his trench coat to holster his stygian pistol. "If any one of us were to become a POW at the name of the gods Landon would not rest until you were saved! If you even think for a moment I will standby idly while such a Legend asks for help you should be ashamed! Those who think this will never be known as true brother or sisters! Only cowards... And to be honest I have no care to wait for you in such a time."

Yin gulped hard for getting called out like every other demititan there. The Prince had said it bluntly and Yin respected that and realized just how good of a leader the Prince would make. Yin was the first to stand.

"I may not be important or even as known as your Comrades but I will be the first to follow you sir!" Yin said strongly making the Prince smile in thanks something he didn't do often.

"You know I have your back Maxwell!" Demise said also standing. "Just don't get to friendly."

"Don't even think of going off with only guys." Thea sighed standing as well. "Our bond runs deeper then blood."

"I would elect myself to go but we need someone watching our borders now more than ever." Kat said folding her arms though still standing be fore adding. "The second you need back up you pull me in Maxwell."

Maxwell nodded before turning to Thea.

"Thea I will not ask you to join me on this adventure you will be needed here with Katelyn." Maxwell said turning back to the others. "For those who have not stood be ashamed and feel the pain of guilt. A far greater man than any of us asked for aid and you refused. Yin, Demise ready yourselves we head for DC at first light."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Shame

Diana cried as she punched the wall before her making her knuckles bleed as she lashed out again and again. She let out a scream into darkness as she became aware of another person.

"Don't blame yourself Soldier!" The voice of Kat spoke simply and directly almost as if it were a direct order

"You knew him... how could say that?" Diana growled still angered at herself.

"How can I say that? Take your Pick of any one of a thousand reasons starting with; he was the greatest leader I ever followed, If Clause was a brother than Landon was a father to me, and as a turncoat and murderer he accepted me for me not my mother and not my curse." Kat said retaining her calm yet strict tone as she explained her reasoning before leveling with Dianna. "But as a human being I can tell you that you didn't stand because you are needed here, too many big wigs are leaving our territory and you and your core know you are needed here."

"How old were you when you met him?" Dianna asked the Legend who stood behind her.

"Sixteen, freshly cursed and freshly cast away on the Cashmere, Clause promised us a home and a General and he did not disappoint." Kat answered her voice tapering off at her last words.

"What did you think of him?" Diana asked subtly wondering if the rumors were true.

"By all accounts he awesome and a badass, but I felt no attraction to him... much less towards any men..." Kat said the last part mostly into her scarf little did she know she had just opened a flood gate of questions from Dianna.

"So the person who you killed... was she..." Dianna couldn't bring herself to say it for some reason.

"She was my girlfriend and unlike Maxwell I did what I had to for both of us, she died a hero and I live on Cursed by Zeus." Kat said her inner forearm glowing red from where her Mark hid beneath her sleeve.

"You were there when Selene-" Dianna was cut off by Kat who cleared her throat making it clear this wasn't story time but a pep talk.

"You know your place better than most Dianna never forget that and never blame yourself for that." Kat said as a fellow human and not a commanding soldier, it made Dianna's heart skip a beat hearing the softness of Kat's voice as she left ending the subject.

...

Thea Screamed with all her might from under the lake in the center mount Diablo. She could feel the variety of fish cringing at her pain as she cried beneath the water. She cursed Maxwell for never letting her shine and for never ever giving her due credit. Thea cursed the whole Titan damned Olympus for having her be alive. She even cursed her only brother for being so ignorant.

"WHY!" Thea screamed into the water her voice erupting into bubbles in the crystal clear cave water. "Why must you always burn me?"

"Problems much?" A mermaid sighed sarcastically towards Thea.

"Get lost fish face!" Thea growled towards the creature.

"Oh aren't you so scary a daughter of Poseidon reduced to tears!" The mermaid said her laughs turning to screams as her blood boiled. "STOP!"

"GET LOST!" Thea cursed as she pushed her abilities to far and the mermaid popped into golden dust. "Crap..."

Thea sighed as she sulked at the bottom of the lake she should have known better.

...

"What's so bad about DC anyways?" Yin asked as he tried tossing away his tomahawk only to have it return close by.

"For one it is the center stage for the Demigod Higher Order and well let's just say a super prison lays beneath it." Demise said sharpening his silver blade. "So in general it is a place that is not kind to us demititans."

"Wow..." Yin said giving up with his Tomahawk as he began going through his bag. Yin sighed as he noticed Demise's smuck expression. "You know something I don't, don't you?"

"Yep." Demise said standing up hearing unwanted footsteps he spun around with his blade. The snooper stood his ground saluting as Demise recognized him to be Darien the head armor and weapon smith at Camp Kronos. "Darien what brings you here?"

"Is it ready?" Yin interrupted a stoic smile cloaking his face. Darien nodded not making eye contact with Demise. "That lets test if it is battle ready and add the attachments I spoke of?"

"Yin I swear to Titans if you don't keep bringing me this cool shit I'll ban you from the Forge." Darien grinned as Yin joined him about to speak when Demise spoke.

"Let me guess you know something I don't?" Demise jabbed with a faint smile.

"Demise if I ever run out of things to know before you Tartarus will become empty." Yin sighed as he backed his theory up. "Before you try and counter that remember Gaea tried and even she failed."

"Yeah, yeah go do your poking and prodding just be ready before dawn." Demise sighed waving off the two as they advanced on the forge. Demise wondered why Yin would use Darien when the son of Prometheus only had to read a book before matching the blacksmiths experience. He shook it off as he headed to the armory to check on his armor. It had taken quiet a beating from his trip down a thousand flights of stairs on Poseidon's part.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: March on DC

Yin groaned with effort bouncing around in the small airplane bathroom as he struggled to see what he was doing against the mist. He focused on his left forearm. A large gray cast seemed to be occupying encased around it. Yin grinned as he found the synchs along the inside of his forearm with two unclasped straps near his wrist than elbow. He wiped sweat from his brow as his eyes fogged again and he finished synching his new toy.

"Yin stopping Wanking off we happen to be on a mission!" Demise said in a coy jab from the other side of the white door. "Titans flight attendant! Hurry up!"

Yin turned to the sink where his black messenger bag sat with a leather sheath and custom made stygian black iron UMSC Ka-Bar lay. The sheath had two straps that snapped into place with Yin's new toy. The second the two mythical objects snapped together the mist became strong enough to keep even Yin's eyes blind. What he saw a black cast with random signatures and a heart sharpied on. But he grinned knowing what it actually was.

"Sir please leave the bathroom we are about to hit turbulence." A flight attendant called knocking twice on the door.

Yin opened the door nodding as he walked back to his seat almost tripping as they hit turbulence. Maxwell and Demise were hot in a debate as Yin strapped into his seat.

"Look all I am saying is that if Zeus recognized us as a threat we would have been blasted out of the sky the second we left Alaska." Demise said countering something Maxwell had said.

"Trust me he is looking and that turbulence is proof." Maxwell said plainly as he explained. "Luckily it is still dark and I am the son of darkness so he hasn't the eye sight or the power to locate this airplane and when the sun does reach us we have you son of Hyperion to continue masking us."

Yin leaned back in his seat knowing he would need the rest for a full scale stealth mission on DC. So he closed his eyes practicing what Dante had taught him long ago. Yin found his mind at the bursting point with blueprints, war plans, books and thousands of pages of skills he had acquired. He breathed in focusing on a quiet place. Yin entered a minor death trance which allowed for complete use of his memory.

...

"Well Percy I must say you have healed nicely." Chiron clapped as Percy cleaved off the head of a hay dummy. "Though I am not fond of the lack of control."

"I held back against Blaze Chiron. I can't afford that again!" Percy growled as he dropped Riptide and began push ups. "I have to stop him Chiron! No one else stands a chance . . ."

"Percy . . . Percy stop the push ups and listen to me." Chiron said waiting patiently as Percy stopped and gave Chiron his full attention. "Thank you. Now go spend a day with Annabeth and reconnect with why you chose to train when you were eleven."

Chiron held up his hand as Riptide sprung back to pen form and leapt into his hand though it may have been Percy's blade it still remembered it old master.

"Chiron I need Riptide!" Percy sighed in annoyance but stopped knowing Chiron had a point. He always did.

...

Yin opened his eyes feeling fully rested and ready for their assault as the bus stopped in front of the Washington monument. The thing was huge like a Titan among its surroundings. Maxwell, Demise and Yin followed the guide from the bus but held back to make sure they had everything.

"Weapon check. I have Soul Splice and two stygian black iron pistols with eight clips." Maxwell said patting his black trench coat which seemed empty. "Demise?"

"Liethius in my backpack and Ancient gold knife sheathed at my shin. Also lock pick set and a monkey wrench in my backpack." Demise said with a nod to Yin's cast. "What in the name of Hyperion is that?"

"Well let's start from the top I have Neck Lacer clipped to my belt Ehnita in my backpack and . . . Well a cast." Yin said smugly making Demise glare at him. "When the time comes you'll see it."

"Good then in thirty minutes Viel will provide essential back up and support." Maxwell said looking over his shoulder as a security van pulled up next to the tour bus in the parking lot. "I'll lead."

"At least tell me the damn things name!" Demise pressed nodding to the cast knowing it was made of mythical metals sense the mist was so strong around it.

"Creed Dicer?" Yin said jokingly to cover the fact he couldn't think of an original name for the inspired creation. Still it was fun seeing Demise deprived of his keen sense of weapon knowledge. "I promise you'll see my baby in action before we head back . . . Oh and it's made to attract the mist while it's sheathed."

"While it's sheathed?!" Demise asked becoming even more baffled by what it could be.

"Okay stop your bickering we are here." Maxwell said stopping at an information area which had hundreds of flyers and trifold pamphlets. Yin and Demise knew better then to question the destination. Maxwell pulled one of his pistols from his coat breaking off a lock from a donation box. He tossed off the lid showing three quarters and a red button. "Did you actually think people used these for donations?"

"Not anymore." Demise said as Maxwell pressed the button, the concrete slab they stood on began sinking downwards. "Wow they even have an elevator."

The second that the three were below ground level the entrance slid shut with another slab of concrete. All was dark before Demise ignited his hand casting light upon the bleak surroundings as they continued downwards.

"Put that out I think we're close." Yin said closing his eyes and hearing the sound of doors sliding open in preparation for them. "Get ready. . ."

Ding.

"Welcome Mr. Vice . . . Uh who the hell are you three?" The Guard asked making Demise and Maxwell panic. Yin had planned on this.

"Who are we!?" Yin laughed patting the Guard on the shoulder. "Let's just say that if Mr. Vice were here you'd be fired for such a stupid question . . . Now since you clearly don't realize my face it means my cover is still intact so I'll keep it brief. My codename is Yin he is Demise and this guy in the trench is so high up he'd kill you if any more about him."

"Sorry we thought that Mr. Vice would come alone and not with his team." The Guard stuttered fumbling with his card key at white blast proof door. "Please don't tell him about this, he really would fire me! Now what do you need? Anything? Just let me know!"

"We are here for Landon Corvus in sector 3110 minimum security." Maxwell spoke up following with what Yin had set up. The Guard stopped for a moment. "Gods you are useless! But I guess we'll have to wait for Mr. Vice to open the door then?"

"No! No . . . I got it!" The Guard gulped as a series of dull clicks emitted from the door as it opened on its hinges. "Follow the black arrows and just tell them Mr. Vice sent you! Please have a nice day!"

The three walked by without a word they knew that if something went wrong they'd be trapped for good.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Prison Brawl

The three made it to the end of the black arrow where a single reinforced door stood with a key card slot. The first Guard had given Maxwell a master key which he slid through thin lock. Ten loud clicks emitted as the door opened and a growl of a laugh emitted.

"Ah, so you three really are mindless idiots after all!" A gravelly voice boomed as an alarm began screaming. "Did you really think we would hand over Landon so easily?"

From the darkness of the room a sword lashed out nipping Yin's chin as the three jumped backwards and their foe came into the light. He wore a black Tuxedo with a red tie and black dress shoes. His head was clean shaven with murderous eyes and a nasty scar.

"Maxwell, get Landon, Demise take care of this guy!" Yin called as Demigod troops surrounded them with a circle of spears. Yin reached for Neck Lacer which was in money clip form snapped to his belt. "I'll deal with these buffoons!"

In an instant Yin pulled Neck Lacer from his belt the money clip springing into an Ancient gold kopis. Yin let out a roar as Maxwell and Demise ducked and Neck Lacer dances above their heads decapitating the ring of spears.

"Now!" Maxwell called as the three located their objectives Maxwell could sense Landon's presence elsewhere. Demise lashed out against Rictor Vice who met his strikes with quick precision. Yin fought like a demon lashing out with Neck Lacer catching his foes in the thighs and ribs.

"Die!" A demigod sneered as Yin rolled to his left catching a blade with his 'cast' in a shower of sparks. The mist dissipated around the Ancient silver Bracer. The thing was made of five scale like plates going from the top of his left hand and up his forearm. On the inside of the bracer a Stygian black iron Ka-Bar knife was strapped in ready for use.

Yin had little practice with his new toy but he had played every Assassin's Creed game and had a fair idea of how to use it. Sure enough he deflected a sword strike lashing out with Neck Lacer as it sliced through a man's side knocking him aside in a shower of blood. Yin rolled spinning around with his Bracer as he caught a spear tip between the scales snapping the head clean off. The son of Prometheus ducked low lashing out with Neck Lacer meeting a woman's sword. She blocked than parried with precise strikes forcing Yin to go on the defensive with his Bracer. He had fought her type before she would try to tire him out make him attack sloppily. His keen eyes narrowed as he rolled under her wide strike. He jumped to his feet lashing out with a devastating kick to her knee and a knife hand to her neck. The woman crumpled as more guards surged forward.

Demise laughed as Rictor's blade sliced his cheek the old man still had an edge. Something most men his age didn't have, still Demise was just playing. Rictor lashed out again hitting the hilt of Demise's blade with shocking force. Demise cursed as his blade scuttled across the floor leaving the kid weaponless.

"Well guess an old dog can learn new trick. . ." Demise growled knowing he was backed into a corner. Yin was holding off guards to his rear and flank while Rictor held his only means of escape. "Guess I should have brought more weapons?"

"Stop talking and die you sniveling little brat!-" Rictor was cut off as Demise surged forward pulling a thin Ancient gold knife from his pant leg. Rictor coughed up blood as the knife sunk into his gut. "You brats never learn!"

"What do you mean?" Yin's voice called as he knocked out the last guard. Demise grinned as he saw the Bracer on his left forearm and the knife strapped to the inside of it. "For every time the gods have made a new mistake they will make the same mistake hundreds of times again. So do tell us what we failed to learn."

"Are the Titan's no different?" Rictor groaned as he straightened up hold his sword at the ready. "Always seeking destruction . . . Always meddling with success!"

"Success, I used to accept that the Titans were truly evil . . ." Yin sighed holding Neck Lacer at his side. Well aware of a fresh wave of Guards on their way. "But after facing off against the gods and their children, I know without a doubt neither are just or righteous!"

Yin spun around meeting a barrage of blades and spears. He cursed himself for not reacting faster as he was nicked by spears and blades. Yin rolled across the ground leaping upwards in a blur of gold and silver. The son of Prometheus cursed as he missed his strike with Neck Lacer and lost his balance. He rolled out of his fall losing his grip on Neck Lacer. He acted fast pulling the stygian black iron Ka-Bar from the inside of his bracer.

Yin ducked low Stopwatch's training ringing in his head as he rolled over the back of a Guard. He lashed out with his knife which sliced through the Guards throat with simple ease. Yin took a low crouching stance priming to fall back as Demise was pinned back against Rictor. The son of Prometheus froze not knowing what to do. Yin blinked for the first time, truly in a long time he was trapped without an easily accessible escape.

His foes surged forward spears shining Yin acted ducking low calling out to Demise. Yin's mind was on auto pilot as he lashed out like a demon with his stygian Knife. He needed Neck Lacer and soon. His keen eyes fell upon it three meters away through a wave of foes. Yin closed his eyes knowing he couldn't make it.

No.

Yin opened his eyes milliseconds from death as he leaned forward a spear ripping open his messenger bag releasing Ehnita. Yin gripped the tomahawk spinning it around to meet his foes. He wasn't ready to die defiantly not now.

Yin ducked rolled and parried through the crowd his mind sharply aware of nothing but his next foe. But even with this burst of stamina and strength Yin needed a plan and fast.

He glanced over to Demise who had taken a strike to his thigh from Rictor. Yin cursed Demise for just playing around with his foe while Yin was forced to fight for his life.

"Die!" A guard roared bringing up a spear. Yin reacted but cursed as his Bracer weighed him down. He was realizing every flaw in his inspired design as his foes brought strike after strike down upon it. Yin cursed as he was unable to bring his forearm up in time. He threw himself backwards as a Guards blade bit his chest with painful precision.

Yin tumbled backwards scattering his foes only to have spears nipping at him. He cursed himself as he knew he had lost.

Demise let out a roar as twenty guards tackled him to the ground cloaked in flame resistant mesh armor.

"Now how did you think this was going to end?" Rictor asked in a growl clearly out of stamina and strength from his duel with Demise. The son of Hyperion spat at him hitting the man's shoe. "Oh how distasteful! But I see no reason to be mad for vermin always do the nastiest things-"

"Quit with rather dry monologue Vice, your time is up!" Maxwell called from one of many hallways. Demise and Yin couldn't see him or his friend. "Landon I think its high time you get unshackled."

"I already picked the locks my friend." A man's voice chuckled followed by a pop from his neck. "Let's show these louts what we can do."

"My words exactly old friend." Maxwell sighed as they entered battle.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Legends Reborn

"Oh come now they break so easily!" Landon laughed ducking low under a spear before lashing out with an earth shattering kick. Two guards flew through the air crumpling against a wall. Landon jumped as two gun shots rang out and an undetected foe crumpled behind him. "I would've handled it!"

"No you would've taken knife to the spine." Maxwell groaned lashing out against his three foes with Soul Splicer. The son of Erebus spun around firing once more against a foe advancing on Landon. "You're rusty Landon! Even your student can stand off better than the dance you're doing!"

"Oh is that so!" Landon growled catching a spear from his foe and taking it as his own. "Sorry pal but I don't stand for disrespect!"

"Then I suggest we try and escape!" Yin called grinning as he hacked the security computer. He had to admire the two Legends for being able to be such good partners. Maxwell was quick and decisive while Landon was sluggish and brash. It was odd that Landon had been the one to mentor Maxwell. Yin stopped that train of thought as he logged deeper into the security. A folder popped up.

Daedalus notebook 1.5

"The hell is this . . ." Yin said clicking on the file as a profile popped up. "Annabeth Chase? Okay . . ."

Yin sent it to about fifty random emails and one of Mount Diablo's resident hacker Marry before unlocking every door in the prison. He spun around curb stomping the Security Guard as he reached for a knife. Yin charged from the room ducking under a fire ball from Demise who limped behind him.

"Did you do it!?" Demise growled as they ran past Landon and Maxwell still in the heat of the escape.

"Maxwell, Landon we are leaving!" Yin roared as he struggled with the massive wall of a door. It opened from bottom to top and titans was it heavy. "Demise!"

"To... Heavy!" Demise groaned as he fought to lift the massive door with Yin's help. Suddenly a series of beeps chimed from Maxwell's watch. Followed by a scream and a dull thud against the other side of the massive door. "The hell was that? Titans!"

Demise and Yin jumped back as the massive door creaked open.

"Demmy, Yinny help!" Viel's voice growled from the other side. In an instant Yin rushed forward followed by Landon and Maxwell. The four heaved the massive door open enough for Maxwell to duck under. All three cursed as the door fell four inches than stopped.

"You guys go!" Demise roared as he stuck his blade into an open panel full of gears. His ancient silver blade groaned from the stress as he fought to hold the gears. "Go!"

"You heard the kid go!" Landon roared pushing Yin under the door with monstrous strength. "Demise!"

"Yeah!" Demise groaned fighting with his blade which was being eaten by the gears.

"Follow the smell!" With that Landon rolled to the other side tackling Viel who tried reaching Demise in vain. "Calm down he isn't gone! Not for good . . ."

"Demmy!" Viel cried as she heard Demise curse and his blade snap. "DEMISE!"

The massive door dropped with an earth shaking thud.

"Maxwell get them out of here!" Demise roared followed by the sounds of metal meeting metal.

Maxwell tackled the three as they fell through the ground into instant darkness. Yin cursed as he hit the cement ground hard as Viel and Landon smashed on top of him. They were back in Mount Diablo near the lake.

Viel began crying rivers as Maxwell and Landon helped her up. Yin looked at his Ancient silver bracer. It had various gashes in the metal yet the leather seemed unaffected. Yin snapped off the sheath and Ka-Bar noticing a better weight. He left the three knowing that crying wasn't going to bring Demise back . . . Only Demise could get out of that place.

Two Months Later/

Yin grinned as he synched up his new Bracer its fur lining much warmer and gentle then the thick leather from the previous model. He examined the ridged leather surface which had three major scale like ridges. Though they were three ancient silver pieces it was much lighter and had a strong leather case. On top of the synchs were four straps which met with a custom made knife. The blade was about six and a half inches and forged from ancient silver. The blade was thin enough to slice between ribs yet strong enough to take a metric ton. Yin had tested this with great curiosity. The hilt had a small silver wedge to block his fingers from slipping down the blade. The pommel had a silver claw like design to it. While the grip was made of thick leather which matched his bracer.

Yin snapped the sheath and blade into place moving his forearm around violently. Unlike the first design which had leather chapping his forearm this versions gray wolf fur felt quite nice. Also this bracer was much lighter and stronger.

"Having fun?" Alanna's voice called from the other end of the forge.

Yin smiled as she walked towards him tinkering with various weapons and trinkets. Alanna had once hated the forges of Mount Diablo because of how hot and cramped they were. But after coming to see what came from here like her Back Biter or Yin's Neck Lacer or even the weird brace thingy Yin was wearing. She had grown fond of the place.

Alanna stopped in front of Yin looking him over with her golden irises. The son of Prometheus had changed so much in a year. His hair was shorter for one he was far more muscular he had various scars across his body . . . But Alanna was saddened by the loss of joy his eyes showed. Once they had been so bright and happy but now they were dull though not entirely sad. She was happy when the light returned to her mentor and boyfriends eyes but the look never lasted.

"Do you want to blow some stuff up?" Alanna asked quietly looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening.

"Alanna blowing stuff up isn't healthy . . . or very safe." Yin said a worried yet entertained expression shadowing his features. "But I am listening."

"I have ten Molotov Cocktails and the location of the laptop you're looking for." Alanna said glaring at a guy who was eavesdropping. "Listen if you don't want to go I could get-"

Yin interrupted Alanna with a massive hug as he picked her up. They started making plans as they walked from the forge.

...

"Okay so we can drug a hell hound and get it to shadow travel to Camp . . . Uh half something and then retrieve the laptop!" Yin said going through a pile of Yang's belongings grinning as he found his stash of 'instant happy' pills. "Okay weapons check."

"I have Back Biter five Molotov's and a knife in my boot just in case." Alanna said beaming as Yin packed a six pack of Snapple and two sandwiches. Yin zipped up that pocket and opened the largest of the three.

"Okay I have my new Bracer, Neck Lacer, two Tasers, five Molotov's and The Stick." Yin said gently placing the very dangerous stick in a side pocket. Even he was affected by its power. "Okay ready?"

"Yep." Alanna beamed as Yin handed her a Taser.

"Let's go drug us a Hell Hound!" Yin chuckled as they left the tent Yang snoring dead asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Dinner Crashers

Yin and Alanna hid within the tree line of Camp Half-Blood as a loud horn was blown. The two braced themselves as the hundred or so demigods flocked to a massive dinning pavilion. The white marble open air structure bore a massive paved scar down the center. Yin watched closely with his keen eyes. No one was armed or even tense.

"We haven't been detected?" Alanna asked in disbelief as their drugged Hell Hound sprinted into another tree. Yin and Alanna flinched at the crunch and yelp from the monster. Alanna gasped pointing at a blond girl carrying a black Laptop with Daedalus' mark. "There that must be Annabeth."

Alanna looked her over seeing a carefree and confident girl. Alanna wondered if that's how others saw her. She thought for a moment comparing. Both Annabeth and herself, she had blond hair and a strong poster. But Alanna was pale with sharp features and freakish golden irises. Alanna shook her head of those thoughts. She remembered what Yin had told her so long ago.

'Don't put a face to your enemy it'll just keep you up at night.'

Alanna placed a hand on Yin's black messenger bag. He nodded rolling down his left sleeve concealing his Bracer and knife. The two stood from their hiding places. All of the campers were at the Pavilion, it was now or never.

"Let's go crash dinner my love." Yin said holding out his hand and bowing to Alanna. She blushed taking his hand as they waltzed towards the Pavilion. "Now, how should we go about this?"

"Wait you don't have a plan!" Alanna said in disbelief.

"Well from being kicked out into frozen Alaska wilderness and hanging around Demise I've found peace in leaving certain things to the wind." Yin said with a smile as they past a lava spewing wall and a Coliseum. Yin took a deep breath lightening the mood. "You have to admire their sense of architecture at least."

"Do you think we'll ever have a place to call home again and not just a small tent?" Alanna asked quietly as they approached the steps of the Pavilion. "Scratch that lets just focus on our mission."

"Agreed." Yin responded in a hushed tone as he called out to the unsuspecting Camp Half-Blood. "Hey guys have room for two more?"

The atmosphere changed drastically as the hundred or so demigods became aware of the two trespassers. Yin and Alanna were dressed in all black hoodies and jeans their hoods and sunglasses covered most of their faces. The two smiled at the lack of readiness their foes showed.

"Come on, no one told you we were coming?" Yin asked with a chuckle "Well then what should we do now my love?"

"Well I guess the only thing we can do." Alanna said playfully. "Tell them what we want."

"Then watch them scramble for weapons?" Yin asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh that'll be fun." Alanna sighed noticing on boy jump from his seat. "Whoa now!"

Alanna pointed at the boy pressing rewind in her mind as the boy rewound back into his seat. The hundred demigods held their breath in disbelief at what they just saw. A few mumbled something about a glitch in the matrix. But others knew well what this meant. They had fought hard against it before and knew the powers of Kronos all too well.

"Good now hand over Daedalus' laptop and we'll be gone-" Yin stopped mid-sentence as he lashed out with his bracer. A loud click emitted as he brushed aside a celestial bronze knife. "Well this complicates things . . . Just remember Annabeth Chase that one knife is just that."

All eyes turned to the Daughter of Athena as she pulled off her Yankees cap returning to sight. Even she looked shocked at Yin's reflexes.

"How did you see it coming?" She asked slowly walking to the edge of the Pavilion.

"The same way I know about the security system you're about to trip." Yin said with a smile as he pulled a handful of cut cables from his pocket. Annabeth stopped in her tracks. "Yep and the throwing knife in your shoe also the Greek fire you keep under Athena's table. Oh and the knife hidden-"

"Okay I get it you know where I hide stuff!" Annabeth blurted out.

"Actually I was just guessing with that last one." Yin chuckled making Annabeth turn red but only for a moment. The son of Prometheus spun around Neck Lacer springing to life as he met Riptide in a shower of sparks. "Aw, Mr. Jackson."

"Torch!" Percy growled realizing he was in a deadlock. "Give up your outnumbered."

"We always have been." Yin said a touch of sadness in his voice as he slammed down his fist onto his hilt. A loud ringing filled the air as Percy jumped backwards. "Still we hold our own quite well. And you still don't know my name? You know Demise's right? Uh guess not from that look. Well then never mind."

"You're the chief Tactician of the demigod traders!" A voice boomed from a fat old man in leopard print. "Yin Yang something another!"

"Oh my confusing me with my brother classic though it seems you guys consort with godly rejects too?" Yin chuckled lashing out with a swift kick to Percy's gut. Also a strike to Riptides hilt disarming Percy as he fell to the ground. "The kids call you Mr. D right? Well good night."

"What do you-?"

Snap!

Alanna snapped the almighty stick over her knee sending a collective disbelief over the crowd. Mr. D's eyes clouded as he slumped over snoring.

"Now!" A beefy girl screamed from Ares' table as her and her sibling pulled spears from beneath the long table. "Attack!"

"Leave the big one?" Alanna sighed.

"Yep." Yin sighed as all but the one Ares girl stopped in their tracks. "Hello there!"

Yin side stepped the girl's spear noticing a hissing sound as it passed no doubt electrified. Still his mind found flaws in her eagerness to attack. She was brute and Yin could deal with that.

"Stop dancing and fight!" The girl spat thrusting her spear outwards. Yin spun around grabbing the shaft as he brought down Neck Lacer. The son of Prometheus leaped backwards tossing aside the blood red spear shaft and tip. "Y . . . You killed Maimer!"

"Oh cute you named it Lamer?" Yin chuckled hitting a sore spot as she lashed out again with a wide punch. Yin stepped inside her reach knife handing her neck. She dropped like a stone just as Percy surged forward. He lashed out meeting Yin's bracer with a dull thud. Percy staggered backwards thrown off balance. "Wow this thing is so much better than the original! Okay Alanna note that mark two had improved durability and can handle-"

"Yin, you happen to be fighting someone!" Alanna said quickly as she focused on crowd control.

"Oh yes-" Yin ducked low as Riptide sailed over his head. "I am . . ."

Yin rolled to his left catching Riptide with his still concealed bracer. Percy fought to stay balanced as Riptide bounced backwards. Yin rushed forward tapping Percy's bad shoulder before baseball sliding away from his next strike. Percy gasped in pain staggering from Yin's touch.

"That's cheap you know." Percy sighed taking up a stance regaining confidence. "Using a hidden weapon and hitting an injury."

"It works." Yin said examining Percy closely. "You know Percy we aren't that different."

"Please!" Percy growled. "You use mind games to win!"

"Your right . . . You're much more like Blaze." Yin said as Percy surged forward bringing his blade down again and again on the bracer. "That's more like it!"

"Shut! Up!" Percy snarled emphasizing each word with a strike from Riptide. "You're monsters! All of you!"

Yin felt a blow to his gut from Percy's words knowing he was just in saying that. But still he was no better.

"For what then?" Yin pressed meeting Percy's strikes with his own. "For killing those who matter to you? For degrading your pride? For hurting your parents?"

"Yes!" Percy growled lashing out with Riptide.

"Then look in a mirror!" Yin said stepping inside Percy's strike and grabbing his sword arm. "Everything I just said was dished out to me and all the demititans more so than you can ever fathom!" Yin head butted Percy with jarring force. "Your gods killed our mothers and fathers who were innocent. You have killed our friends. You have attacked our titans. You have degraded our pride. And Mr. Jackson you insult our will for victory. Now Alanna!"

Alanna grabbed a switch from her pocket pressing the button as the Big Three Cabins exploded with flames. Yin turned reaching out with his hand towards Zeus's Cabin. He willed the flames to grow with the intelligence Zeus had punished Prometheus with. The flames exploded with a rippling Boom shredding Zeus's cabin to pebbles.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" The entirety of Camp Half-Blood roared charging forward with weapons from beneath Ares's table.

"So misguided . . ." A voiced sighed as three gunshots rang from behind Yin. "Stand down. I haven't the time to watch such gifted minds kill each other."

Yin noticed a look of disbelief plastered on many of the demigods. Most had never had to deal with a gun much less worry about being shot. Luckily Maxwell was above senseless deaths. Yin cursed himself for bringing Alanna along with him. She didn't need to see him like this.

The sound of a horse galloping filled the air followed by a whiz of an air. Yin staggered backwards as an arrow caught his left shoulder. He sighed taking note that it had pricked his skin. He snapped off the shaft and pulled off his hoodie. Yin sighed revealing a custom made half chest plate made of ancient silver and bound in thick leather the inside was coated in wolf fur. Yin pulled the arrow head from the plate. The Centaur galloped forward letting loose another arrow aimed at Maxwell.

Maxwell snatched the arrow from the air in front of him with deadly speed. Chiron came to a stop in between the demigods and titans, arrows notched.

"I have an equal sense of what has happened here sir." Maxwell sighed holstering his pistol revealing a second. "These two have breached our command and will be punished for this."

"I will not let you leave . . ." Chiron said unsure of himself as he knew the man before him. "You are a child of Erebus! This is your home Maxwell!"

"No sadly my home is not here not now, not then either. I believe you said the same to a friend of mine before you stood by idle and let Zeus curse her." Maxwell said dryly noticing the campers regain a will to fight. "Chiron stand down. I do not wish to kill innocents nor do I feel the need to restrain myself if attacked. Let me assure you Chiron you will not win just like our last excursion we will flee and you shall watch. You know what I am capable of Chiron so do not tempt me with an attack."

"Be gone." Chiron said his voice laced with pain. Maxwell made no gesture or sound as he tackled Alanna and Yin through his shadow and into darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Reprimand

"What on Earth were you thinking!?" Havoc spat from across the room pounding his meaty fist against his table. His face was crimson as he continued. "You two should be burned at a stake for this! Even hung! No? Then what will be your punishment!?"

"I hate to say this but I agree with Havoc, they broke protocol and have endangered us all." Katelyn spoke from the wall she leaned against making bothe Yin and Alanna gulp.

"Thank you Katelyn for your input it will be considered greatly, and Havoc thank you for that rant now . . ." Landon's voice calmed the room as he continued. "Yin tell me what you accomplished."

"We rendered fear into our foes . . . Psychological warfare 101 destroy any sense of pride and morale." Yin sighed taking a deep breath. "We destroyed their Big Three cabins and their morale. We insured that they would not send an attack by forcing them to rebuild and reinforce their home."

"Sir it was-" Alanna started but Landon held up his hand stopping her.

"Yin though your campaign of sorts was successful it was unauthorized and must be punished." Landon sighed. "You are being stripped of you titles ranks and any weapons and armor that you have not forged. Also you will no longer be given a free ride through training."

Yin nodded as he noticed two guards come forward eying Neck Lacer. The son of Prometheus smiled dully as the two closed in.

"I am not giving up Neck Lacer . . ." Yin sighed noticing the two were from the demititan ops. "You'll need more than two goons to take it."

The two pulled swords taking the bait. The first lashed out catching Yin's bracer staggering backwards. Yin pulled the thin silver knife from his bracer ready for their assault. They grinned eager to kill Yin.

"Men Stand Down!" Kat growled Arma springing to life as she prepaired to close the distance over this petty argument which could end in death.

"Enough . . ." Landon called lazily from his perch in the shadows. He inspected Yin closely knowing He'd never give up Neck Lacer. "Let him keep his weapons. Taking his rank and titles is more than enough yes? Also Yin, your punishment will be in effect until we actually need you so have fun with the fresh meat."

"No!" Havoc growled about ready to flip the table. "What is this the third grade?!"

"Sir, I am sorry but this will only allow the others to rally behind this behavior!" Kat said taking a kneel to Landon as she spoke realizing she had spoken out of turn to her true master. "Sir I apologize for my tone but please stress that this can lead to discord amongst our ranks."

"Katelyn you have been with us since almost the beginning you fought beside Clause and Maxwell aboard the Cashmere and have lead a victory riddled campaign protecting our borders, you of all people should never have to apologize for seeing reason above chaos and not being scared to speak it how you see it." Landon said in a low ton motioning for the Daughter of Enyo to rise.

"You are still going through with your plan though." Katelyn sighed tapping the center of her sheild making it whirl and retract back into her survival watch. Yin noticed how it took longer to deactivate than to activate, a possible weakness he could fix.

"Good then its settled Yin son of Prometheus you are hereby given the rank of infantryman class 1 and have no special privileges or placements." Landon said making Havok turn purple with rage and Kat just nodded accepting Landon's call. "Diana will have you placed in a team for tonight's training. You are allowed what you are wearing now for armor and weapons. This meeting is now adjourned now Alanna I recommend a new love interest-"

Landon struggled against time as he was put in rewind by Alanna.

"It's my fault that we-" Alanna was cut off by Maxwell pinching her neck. She staggered forward into Yin's arms. She passed out in seconds.

"Landon let's not insult the only living child of Kronos." Maxwell sighed melding back into the shadows. "You have your Orders Yin make well on them."

Yin nodded picking Alanna up in his arms as he left the basement.

...

"Chiron why wouldn't you let us fight them!?" Percy growled as Annabeth tried to calm him down. "We outnumbered them One hundred and seventy to three!"

"Percy you do not know that man like I do . . . We are lucky he chose to spare us." Chiron said painfully to his two favorite students.

"Who is he Chiron?" Annabeth asked carefully sensing this to be a touchy subject.

"His name is Maxwell Lockhart . . . The son of Erebus and the Prince of Darkness. . ." Chiron said slowly letting his words sink in.

"A child of the underworlds wall?" Percy asked bluntly.

"No Percy the wall is only in Namesake the god Erebus is one of the primordial deities. Erebus is darkness he is the oldest of all things still immortal." Chiron sighed knowing he had to explain his connection.

"Maxwell is a demigod so this is his home right?" Percy asked looking shocked. "Just another victim to our lack of respect . . . It was same with Nico and Bianca . . . Even me at first and every minor demigod. The gods keep making their own enemies that we have to clean up. And what about his friend the one you let Zeus Curse?"

"This is true we... I failed to persuade the gods twice, in one case I was truly smited by Zeus but for the girl he cursed... there was no helping her, she had chosen a her own path he has chosen to side with the titans, Percy." Chiron sighed flinching at Percy's expression of pain.

"Why should that matter? Are we any better? We fight an enemy that only knows the gods anger. Is it not normal to want revenge?" Percy asked shaking off Annabeth, needing room. "Everything they have done has been for a reason . . ."

"Percy they FedExed Rachel back to us with only half a sandwich and three dollars." Annabeth reminded Percy.

"Yeah and I overnighted Medusa's head to Olympus and let my mom turn Gabe into a statue." Percy sighed as Leo came in holding his nose. "What is it Leo?"

"Uh we have a prisoner." Leo said awkwardly with his nose plugged. "Says his names Blaze-"

Percy shoved past Leo smelling the punk before he saw him. Blaze was surrounded by all of Ares cabin at spear point. He was wearing beat up Kevlar armor and had a chewed up silver sword. His eyes were fire red his hair a mess of brown and a long scar ran diagonally across his nose. He grinned as Percy approached.

"I must say I do love the improvements-" Demise was cut off by his nose breaking under Percy's knuckles. The son of Hyperion staggered backwards being prodded backwards by a spear tip. Demise chuckled as he snapped his nose back into place. "Number seven. Any who, I really do love the rubble it suits the place well."

"What the hell are you?" Percy growled staying behind the ring of Ares kids. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"It sounds like this isn't your first visit from a demititan today?" Demise said his demeanor changing instantly. He grinned at Percy's dark change in expression. "So we struck then . . ."

"You punk!" One of the Ares kids spat jabbing Demise with his Spear. Demise acted fast grabbing the spear shaft and pulling hard. The kid on the other end was thrown off balance and toppled into his cabin mates. "Crap!"

"Close up!" Percy called pulling Riptide from his pocket cursing Ares cabin for skipping out on war practice. "Blaze stop! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Oh please don't flatter yourself." Demise chuckled lashing out with a jarring kick to an Ares kids skull. "You couldn't take me a year ago . . ."

"Percy!" Chiron's voice boomed from the big house. He cantered over with an arrow notched and ready to fire. "Don't make the same mistake twice."

"Chiron I wasn't ready at dinner... Now I am." Percy said Riptide springing to life in his hand.

"Then you'd be ready in say two months?" Demise asked noticing the sun disappearing and the moon rising. "The place where you buried my father in a tree. you against me. Any weapons."

"Percy don't!" Chiron said about to end Demise.

"Deal!" Percy said grabbing Demise's hand in a shake. "Agh!"

Percy recoiled as his hand singed as the deal was made. Demise grinned as he stepped backwards ready to warp back to camp.

"You should know who I am Percy Jackson." Demise chuckled manically. "My name is Demise I am the son of Hyperion and I am the unarmed demon."

"You!" Chiron growled Pulling back hard priming his arrow for a speedy and quick taste of blood. "Someone as young as yourself could never commit such a crime!"

"Tell that to the one hundred Amazons that I slaughtered . . ." Demise said with a painful grin as all of their faces burned in his mind. "Remember two months at the resting place of my father. You should know something Percy."

"What's that Demise?" Percy asked saying Demise's name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"The guy I fought atop that tower so long ago who wasn't consumed with a need for revenge scared me far more then who I see today." Demise said snidely making Percy recoil from the sharp truth.

Demise combusted on the spot burning to ash in an instant.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Without Order

Yin danced through the rankings of Dracaena and hell hounds, Neck Lacer dancing in the fading light. He ducked low his Kopis catching a Dracaena in the side making it explode into golden dust. Yin rolled to his left as two arrows stuck hard into a hell hound. The son of Prometheus grinned as he advanced towards the crimson flag becoming encircled by Dracaena soldiers.

"Now!" Yin called as twenty Demititans leapt from the trees taking out the unsuspecting monsters. The flag was theirs.

Snap.

Yin spun around bringing his bracer high as Yang's ax Snapper bounced back. Yang staggered backwards thrown off balance as Yin lashed out with a jarring kick to his chest.

"Think you're the only one with a backup plan Yin!" Yang laughed clearly having fun.

"Of course not!" Yin chuckled as he rolled to his right just as a spiked thudded into the ground he had just stood at. "But I've always out planned you Yang."

"What-" Yang cursed as he backed up hitting a snare as a massive net entangled him. "Dammit! Nick now!"

Yin cursed spinning around catching an arrow in his armored shoulder. He pulled it out cursing as the air around him began to sizzle. Yin leaped away taking cover as Demise exploded into view.

Demise was armored in half assed ancient silver armor his hair a mess and his clothes rugged. The son of Hyperion cursed as he was barraged with arrows.

"Protocol Whisky Tango Foxtrot!" Yang roared cutting his way out of his net. "Dethrone Demise and Yin!"

"Cute!" Demise laughed as he and Yin formed ranks back to back. "I don't recognize any of these faces..."

"Yeah the new recruits shipped in and they're hungry for proving themselves." Yin chuckled spinning Neck Lacer around as the new Demititans advanced. "Say we make a good team right?"

"The best as I recall..." Demise said in a sigh. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing really..." Yin said quickly as the first demititan rushed forward. Yin spun around with Neck Lacer shearing through the poor kid's blade and knocking him aside. "Well Alanna and I went on a joy ride and it was completely my fault but-"

"Yin stop taking the blame!" Alanna called cutting through her own foes taking up formation with Demise and Yin. "It was my idea to blow camp Half-Blood up!"

"Look how about we just stop these freshies then argue?" Demise growled lashing out with a jarring kick to his foes chest. The kid flew backwards knocked clean out. "Okay?"

"Why the Tartarus are we fighting these twerps?" Alanna sighed kicking a guy in the groin. "Don't we just have to capture the flag?"

Demise and Yin glanced at one another and spoke as one. "Agreed."

Yin bolted around Demise who ignited a few more foes in Yin's path. Yin diced through all his foes as he ripped the flag from its pole. A massive bass drop filled the forest as the crimson flag turned blue and everyone returned to Mount Diablo.

...

"So let me get this straight... You made a deal with Percy Jackson to fight him one on one in New York where your dad is... or was he was kind of in Tartarus.. but he may be reborn if the tree breaks no matter when he would have re-spawned but either way one on one Sun vs the Ocean?" Alanna sighed wiping sweat from her brow as Yin and Demise were forging new armor for Yin.

"Yep that about sums it up." Demise said quietly as Yin poured a black liquid over the red hot three layer breast plate. The metal sizzled and cooled over the metal turning it black with a golden glint to it. This completed the metal into Titan Steel.

The armor had three layers to it the chest the abs and then the sides all three parts had flames like patterns melded in. Yin grinned as he synched up the two bracers of similar design but with eagles designed in. They were light weight Titan Steel with a death shine. Yin silently thanked Dante for teaching him the mixture of Death Shine and the Metallurgy to forge Titan Steel. He picked up a large hammer.

"Ready?" Yin asked Demise and Alanna they nodded as Yin brought down the hammer. A low thud emitted from the metal throwing the hammer out of Yin's hand from the recoil. "Well I'd say that it's a success."

"Good but can you make a weapon out of it?" Demise asked in a low voice.

"Follow me." Yin said quietly with a nod. Demise and Alanna followed him to a crowded corner of weapon crates. Yin set one on a crafting table popping the latches open. Inside were two simple double edged blades. The blades where black with a golden glint. The hilts were wrapped in black leather while the pommels were slightly hooked for better grip. The two blades had elegant yet simple guards which seemed to be forged from Ancient Silver. "They're prototypes of an ancient metal, Titan Steel. The blades are exactly three feet and the hilts about eight inches. I personally think they could split sheet metal like butter. Want to see them in action?"

"No." Demise said dully. "Let's assume they're good... But how good?"

"They can handle the blade of Mars." Yin said quietly thinking for a moment. "What happened to the blade of Mars anyways?"

"Landon has it." Maxwell's voice sighed as the son of Erebus walked from the shadows. Alanna jumped not expecting him. Yin and Demise just sighed as Maxwell inspected the two blades picking one up. "So it seems you are quite the blacksmith..."

Maxwell lashed out stabbing the concrete wall. The blade stuck halfway into the wall with simple ease. He pulled the blade out placing it gently in the case.

"Why are you here Maxwell?" Demise sighed noticing they were the only ones in the forge.

"Landon wishes to see you two..." Maxwell said dully pointing to Demise and Yin. "He said to tell you it was time to learn the truth."

Yin and Demise nodded as Maxwell nodded to a shadowy corner.

"I'll be back Alanna." Yin said giving her a massive hug and kiss on the cheek. She blushed as the three disappeared into the shadows. Yin had a hard time reorienting his feet as he fell hard onto the smooth stone floor. Yin was glad that he had experience in falling. Yin jumped to his feet squinting as he tried to see in the darkness. "Demise can you give us some light?"

"Sure..." Demise replied dully as the room blazed to life. Yin staggered backwards as the icy chamber bit at his senses. The chamber was long with twelve massive statues lining the walls. At the back the chamber was exposed with icy wind biting through. A single coffin or alter sat near the opening.

"Welcome Yin to our greatest secret." Landon's voice said as he Maxwell and Demise stood at his side. They all wore grim expressions as if knowing something Yin did not. Deimse was nursing his palm which had a long thin slice down it and Maxwell held a Greek dagger causally as if it wasn't dripping with Demise's blood. Landon placed a hand on Yin's shoulder as he continued. "This hall is known as hell by many faiths. To be more exact it holds the idea of hell... The Spear of Fire."

"Each of these statues represents an Olympian." Maxwell explained opening up his arms. "The reason gods do not die is here. Their godly essence is imbued with in their statues. Once one falls we can level a statue and completely end them..."

"Wish it was that easey." Demise muttered completely uninterested with what was before them. "Let's cut to the chase. Why don't we just take the Spear and destroy Olympus?"

"Because any mortal who lays a hand on the weapon incinerates within moments." Maxwell said carefully. "Only a god can truly wield the Spear of Fire."

"Or a Titan..." Yin said walking forward as if being pulled. The others didn't stop him as he made way for the altar. The icy wind bit at him more and more. The wind became too much to handle just as he reached the altar. A single mortal iron spear rested on the altar etched with flames. "Crap!"

Yin cursed as a mighty gale hit him tossing him backwards as he reached for it. He hit hard against the stone ground stumbling backwards. Yin cursed as the wind continued its assault throwing him further down the chamber before something caught him. Yin staggered forwards cursing as he noticed he was at the edge of a massive pit. The son of Prometheus leaped away from abyss noticing his allies were a great distance away and wore shocked expressions. Yin began to walk forward when his mind filled with Rhea's words.

'You have misled us son of Prometheus...' Rhea's voice echoed as Yin continued onward. 'You are not meant to wield the Spear.'

"Good." Yin growled remembering Maxwell's warning. "I'm not into the whole instant death by fire."

'It is your fate...' Rhea laughed chilling Yin to the bones. 'Do you truly think that one with all of your gifts talents and abilities is meant to live out a full life?'

"You tried breaking me once against a tree. Now you're trying to break my mind?" Yin sighed staggering as his head spiked with pain. "If I am meant to die then I should have last winter during the conflict with the demigods. Did you forget I did take an arrow to the chest?"

'And now you have forged your own armor in Titan steel?' Rhea's voice sighed. 'You hold back how much that fight shook you why?'

"I'll tell you after our next conflict." Yin said picking up his pace.

'So you know they plan an attack?' Rhea said slowly.

"The Roman's never take losses well... We have about two months until they strike our mining facilities." Yin said closing his eyes. "I don't intend to sit out most of the fight again."

Yin walked forward meeting his allies they already knew a fight was coming. But they couldn't truly win without the spear... Something besides instant incineration was holding him back. His allies knew that because they felt no wind.

The difference was they knew the order of their lives. They were the villains... Yin was not ready to accept this. Yin had no Order.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Final Straw

"Tell me how long has Havoc been in charge?" Landon groaned as he read through a pile of complaints from the Ops. "Because when I was the leader we didn't have complaints! We had two things a sword and a shield! And we did one thing with them!"

"Just the way I like it by the way." Kat said lazily from the couch across the office trying to ignore Havoc's presence.

"You struck fear in the hearts and minds of our foes." Havoc growled lurking in the shadows yet clearly visible. "While I simply indulged in my power ever so slightly."

"You have been selling the Ops out as Merc's to and I quote what you wrote down; 'Some Russian Blokes.' Tell me Havoc do you enjoy making a fool out of yourself?" Kat growled from her perch at the couch. she cut Havoc off by chucking a knife into a wall inches from his head.

"You missed." Havoc jeered.

"Nope She hit her target, thank you my dear." Landon said noticing a lack of annoying buzzing. "That damn fly has been in here all day... Now do us all a favor and call my troops to arms."

"Yes sir-" Katelyn said standing only to have Havoc speak up.

"You mean my troops?" Havoc grinned flinching as Landon laughed. The son of Krios bit back a curse knowing better then to insult a child of Atlas to his face.

"You are no leader Havoc, Titans Katelyn has been leading the Ops on numerous successful campaigns." Landon chuckled as he stood. "For you have not lead anything more than a disappointing attempt at a love life with every female Demititan and Demigod in our ranks! Oh please spare me the lecture about your deranged sexist fantasies! The facts are plain and you are demoted back to a lackey soldier... You're lucky I do not demote you to our janitor. Good no attempts to disagree. I'm almost proud of you now go fetch my troops!"

"Yes sir..." Havok said in a growl as he left the room. Landon sighed as he became aware of Kat's change in demeanor.

"What is bothering you Katelyn?" Landon asked as Kat thought before answering.

"I felt something as he passed, as if..." Katelyn paused unsure of how to say it.

"Find your words I know you have them." Landon said with a fatherly grin. Kat nodded as she recollected her thoughts.

"When Havoc passed I felt a heavy presence of magic, similar to when I was cursed by Zeus... but-"

"But was does your experience tell you." Landon pressed carefully know Kat to be one of the Ops sharpest soldiers.

"That things are not as they seem." Kat said before adding. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Always, Kat." Landon said with genuine warmth he had always felt his three well two Champions could talk to him as an equal... it seems he was right with only Maxwell and Clause, the Ladder he had only recently found out was deceased.

"Something has been wrong with Havoc for many years, that much is clear, only now has he been, well overly violent, I fear we may see a revolt or other sort of uprising from him and his lackeys." Kat said still not used to being able to speak to Landon.

"I disagree personally, Havoc hasn't the balls to start an uprising and frankly anyone loyal to him above you, Maxwell or Myself is by default a traitor to the Ops and the clear hierarchy." Landon said before adding. "However thank you Katelyn, and never be afraid to speak your mind arround a child of Atlas."

"I will do my best sir." Kat said bowing before leaving his office to make sure Havoc was rallying the men and not harassing the Female Ops.

"Maxwell what is bothering you?" Landon said surprising Maxwell who was lurking perfectly in the darkness.

"How did you know I was here?" Maxwell asked walking from the darkness which seemed to peel off of him. "Am I slacking?"

"No just remember a master always knows where his best weapon is." Landon sighed thinking for a moment as he saw Maxwell's expression change. "So what is bothering you?"

"The son of Prometheus failed his goal." Maxwell said lazily as he pulled a sheathed gladius from his trench coat. The hilt was wrapped in thick cords of leather. The pommel was circular with a ruby in its center. The guard was imperial gold as was the blade which burned to life when unsheathed. "Also the blade of Mars still seeks its master."

"I told you I refuse to wield a blade named after my father's nemesis." Landon growled popping his neck as a ghost pain hit him. "Keep it safe it holds a greater purpose."

"In which prophecy? The Spear of Fire? Perhaps the Blade of Ruin? Or the one of our possible riegn and or defeat, which makes a clear reference to Katelyn?" Maxwell pressed looking over his master with disdain.

"It doesn't matter which one Maxwell, none will bring her back." Landon trying to sound caring knowing his pupils pain but began cursing himself instantly as the rooms shadows crept forward defiantly. "Maxwell I didn't mean to..."

"Enough... Your right nothing will bring her back... Take your blade... I have matters to attend to." Maxwell walked backwards into the shadows leaving Landon in a disappointed mood. The Blade of Mars clattered to the cement floor. Landon should have known better than to bring Selene up. Still his mind itched with her death... It had ended Maxwell's growth in more ways than one. Still Landon sighed pulling a single folder from his desk labeled project Luna.

Landon's door opened with a creak as Havoc walked in with a smirk plastered on his face. "Well Landon the troops are in position... Oh and Thea wants to talk to you."

Thea followed Havoc in with a knife to the back of his neck. She wasn't wearing her pea coat but instead a dull gray tang top which showed off her three tattoos one each of her shoulders and a band around her upper right arm. On each shoulder one showed the crest of Kronos the other Fallen in ancient text her band was simple made out of Ancient text. The son of Atlas was familiar with her third choice of markings. Maxwell had mastered the art of enchanting mortal flesh through Ancient text and the blood of Erebus. Landon admired the grown up Thea for a moment noticing her to be much more fit and en charge.

"Well seeing as you are officially an Op I cannot refuse your wishes of a meeting with me Thea." Landon said pulling his second latest weapon from bellow his desk. The knife Looking Glass. "Havoc you may leave."

"Yes sir!" Havoc bolted from the room faster than Thea could react.

"Now Thea tell me what seems to be the problem." Landon asked rubbing his temples to relieve stress still holding Looking Glass tight, his first day up and running had started far to chaotically for his liking, his first Chamion Kat seemed alienated if not distant, his second champion and pupil was throwing the worlds worst pity party oh and Clause the son of Kronos and entire reason Landon had fought to organize the scattered Demititans was dead. The son of Atlas put aside his petty problems as he spoke to Thea. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes..." Thea said breaking eye contact as she pulled a folded piece of paper from her back pocket. "I was milling over old medical reports from our troops and... Well I came across Demise's entrance reports-"

"Ah... Well than you must have found the file on his unique talent. The Flames of Vengeance?" Landon sighed noticing Thea blushing. "I do not recall you being assigned to our Medical Archives."

"I... I wasn't sir." Thea said brushing her hair back Landon recognizing her tell for being flustered.

"He gave you a gift yes?" Landon asked looking at his military grade watch knowing his troops were waiting, but refused to neglect his pupils, apprentice.

"Yes sir..." Thea sighed pulling a carved ivory locket from her pocket. The locket was carved into the shape of a ship. "He gave it to me a while ago."

"Do you have feelings for Demise?" Landon asked making Thea stagger backwards in shock.

"No sir... It's not like that at least on my end... I see him more as a little brother sir." Thea said brushing her hair off her forehead. "But I think there's more than that... During the open conflicts with the demigod navay seven years ago you could say that we bonded."

"Fair enough but I refuse to allow you to bench Demise he is our best combats expert and will be key in coming conflicts." Landon said holding his hand up to stop Thea from speaking up. "As of now I request we speak 'alone' and you know what I mean."

Thea nodded pulling a Stygian black iron throwing knife from her boot. The daughter of Poseidon chucked the blade into the ground. The cement ground around Thea and Landon burned with a black ruine circle.

"Erebus forgive... Shadows intrude and your blood is unwelcome... Mark us targets for light to burn." The black ruins burned white as Thea nodded to Landon. "As of now we do not exist in the eyes and ears of anyone with Erebus's blood."

"Is that a lot of people?" Landon asked curious.

"Only in Tartarus." Thea said cutting to the chase. "What do you want sir?"

"I have reason to believe Selene is alive." Landon said bluntly as he laid out the contents of the folder. There were three pictures of a young woman near her twenties. Thea recognized her instantly by the three tattooed triangles made of ancient text under her left eye. Also by her messy black hair which had two red streaks and cover her left eye. Thea knew her to have Korean grandparents which showed in her oriental complexion. She was in amazing shape in the photos from what Thea could see but her eyes lacked the fierce greatness they once had. Though they were still that of Hyperion's favor. Fire red. "These were taken in Florida last September... The photographer is no longer among the living."

"There's no doubt Landon... This is Selene..." Thea said inspecting the photos. Thea even saw the thin knife scar at her below her left cheek. Thea shivered as she recalled that night eight years ago. "No I was there... She died saving Maxwell... There's no way..."

Thea broke off taking a deep breath as Landon spoke.

"I want you to find her Thea." Landon said bluntly handing her Looking Glass and the file. "This knife was owned by Helen of Troy. It will show you where your heart leads-"

"Then send Maxwell!" Thea said already knowing why this wouldn't work. Maxwell's heart led to despair... It always had ever since Selene had died. Thea nodded speaking more clearly now. "It will be done sir..."

"Good than we are finished?" Landon asked standing up as Thea kicked the knife from the ground. The ancient ruin circle crumbled instantly. Landon patted Thea on the shoulder as he spoke. "Don't let Selene burn you... Consider Demise a nice child of Hyperion in that he doesn't burn his enemies alive for no reason."

"I know sir..." Thea sighed taking the locket from Landon.

"You know he was once quite an artist..." Landon sighed taking a more blunt tone as he spoke again. "At least until his father sent him to that damn island. Okay you have your orders... See to it that they are completed."

"Yes sir." Thea said with a nod as she walked from the painfully plain office. She held her Operation folder tight as she went to her barracks to ready herself for Florida.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Harbinger of Vengeance

Demise stood tall as Percy Jackson walked forward Riptide tight in his hand. The two stood off in a state of calm one would die today but only one was ready for such a thing.

"My name is Demise my last name died with my mother at the hands of your Father! I am leader of the Demititan Regulars and solider of our Tactical Ops! I am son of the Titan Hyperion and carry with me the flames of Vengeance! I am the Unarmed Demon and I challenge you Precious Jackson to a duel of two equals!" Demise roared his voice commanding silence across New York. "What do you say to this?"

"My name is Perseus Jackson! I am son of Poseidon! I reclaimed the Master Bolt! I Mastered the Sea of Monsters and claimed the Golden Fleece! I am one of the chosen seven who closed the gates of Hades! I defeated Hyperion and Kronos in the field of battle!" Percy called his body ringing with energy ready for this fight. "And I will beat your shiny butt just like your Father!"

"Funny you seem far less indestructible now sense your dip in the little Tiber." Demise chuckled pulling a single ancient silver blade from his back. The son of Hyperion was adorned in Greek styled ancient gold armor. His two Op tattoos inked Demises shoulders as he took up a stance. "Your move."

"I've learned allot from you and Torch... I think you should know that before we begin." Percy growled also taking up a stance as the two circled. "One thing is; Revenge is a bad thing... It eats at you and dulls your senses. It leads to future defeat nothing else."

"As long as I win now I will settle!" Demise roared surging forward with a jarring barrage of strikes. Sparks showered the two as they fought both knowing the war raging in Alaska would decide the true victors.

...

"Yin what now?" Alanna asked in shock at how fast the Greeks and Romans had broken through their first lines of traps and spikes. "We have what fifteen minutes before they make it to our second line of traps then they're at our doorstep."

"Alanna we won't lose Mount Diablo not today not ever we will win." Yin said as an odd cool fell over him spiking at the small scar at his left lung. "We fight on our terms they just haven't realized that yet."

"When will they exactly?" Alanna asked quietly.

Yin grabbed his radio as he continued.

"Set fire to the sky on one two three go!" In an instant the ground at the base of mount Diablo shook as the children of Hyperion lit catapults of Greek fire and tar on fire. The dangerous concoctions flew sky high exploding right above the siege machines and first two lines of soldiers. Alanna thought the explosions were loud then the screams began. She looked to Yin who had pain etched into his features.

"I wish this war would end..." Alanna sighed brushing back a tear as she hugged Yin.

"No to wish for that is the same as wishing we were never born... And I cannot make that my wish." Yin said in a growl as he held back a tear. For his entire life Yin had been labeled the bad guy for being born. He gritted his teeth coming to the realization that for what he has done for his home family and friends he truly was an evil person. "Alanna they will make it to our front doors and from my math we have a twenty nine percent chance of victory... I... If I die I need you to find Maxwell and have him give you the note he will know what to do."

"Yin..." Alanna said in disbelief. "We will win."

"This battle yes but this war..." Yin sighed with a painful realization. "We will never win this war-"

Yin was cut off by Alanna slapping him across the face. He stumbled backwards meeting Alanna's gaze. In that instant he resolved to never show defeat again just as the demigods made it to the second line of defense.

The two Demititans were needed on the battle field.

...

"Please you claim to have learned from me?" Demise laughed kicking Percy square in the chest plate. Percy stumbled backwards swiping away Demise's quick strikes. "All you're doing is tripping on air! Fight me! Don't hold back!"

"You asked for it!" Percy growled knowing he couldn't go all out now much less use his personal typhoon. Cool as it may be the damn storm took up to much energy. Demise seemed like the type to endure past the breaking point something Percy couldn't afford. "Your shoes untied!"

"Please your demigod ADHD can do better than that!" Demise laughed.

"Holy crap is that squirrel!" Percy cursed pointing at a tree.

"The fuck!" Demise cursed himself instantly as he turned leaving himself wide open. "Oh screw you!"

"Thank me later!" Percy growled lashing out catching Demise in the forearm. Demise leaped backwards cursing in pain. Percy glared as he pressed on getting another strike this time on Demise's shoulder. "Agh!"

Percy spun around bringing Riptide down with both arms. Demise reacted quickly jumping backwards and stomping Riptide deep into a root. The son of Hyperion let loose a vicious strike which Percy ducked under.

Thud.

The two glared at their blades both stuck deep into the tree and root. A second of awkward silence past.

"If anyone asks..." Percy started.

"This never happened..." Demise finished.

"Deal." The two said in unison as they both yanked their blades free and continued their fight.

...

Yin stood before the army of Demititans ready to lead but they weren't ready to fight. They had already lost their home friends and family. And mere months later the same threat stood a mere mile away. So Yin spoke.

"Months ago we lost our home! Our brothers and sisters! And today the same force that challenged before us is back. We were born Villains we born enemies of Olympus! We had no say! No way to justify our existence to those who would end us! Months ago we lost it all! Months ago we had a choice! We could have stayed in our decaying home and die a hero's death! We could have ended this war! But we fought on! We made it here to Mount Diablo! We trained! We bled! And we sacrificed to Live!" Yin's voice called to the Demititans as an equal not some privileged leader. "We were born Demititans! And we were born to fight for our lives! And we were born to make a difference! Today our friends will die! But they will be immortal in our hearts as the ones didn't fall back! The ones who died heroes! Hades cares little on what side we fought! Heroes are those who die for the greater good! What is greater than saying enough to the tyranny we were born into! We are Demititans! And we are the HEROES!"

Yin stabbed Neck Lacer high into the sky as the hundreds of Demititans exploded into a roar that shook the ground from which they stood. Yin turned facing the Demigod forces within charging distance.

Yin let out his own war call as he charged forward his black hood falling backwards revealing his war paint. Yin grinned knowing his brothers and sisters were a sight to be feared. Each were cloaked in black outfits and hoods. Armored completely in Titan Steel.

Yin and Yang had both applied war paint and the other children of Prometheus followed then the others. No two soldiers were alike in their fearsome appearance. Yin could fight knowing each of the Demititans would be remembered as individuals and not a mass of faceless foes.

Yin let out a fearsome roar as he met Annabeth Chase at the head of the Demigod Army.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Fall from Grace

"Tell me why must, we fight!" Yin roared disarming Annabeth and slicing her thigh in one fluid motion.

"Because you would have everything I love destroyed!" Annabeth yelled back picking up a bloodied Imperial Gold gladius. "The Titans have taken so much and would destroy this world!"

"Look at me and say your Gods have not done this and more to me and my Comrades!" Yin roared careful not give Annabeth room to think her way out. "We were born the bad guys! With an instant warrant for our deaths!"

"Then this shows that being born from monsters makes you a monster!" Annabeth growled trying to make Yin attack haphazardly. He just laughed and knocked aside her clumsy attempt of a strike. "Laughing because it's true!"

"No laughing because that's what I am fight right now." Yin said coldly making Annabeth bite back a retort knowing she was fighting someone who matched her tactically and intellectually. Annabeth paused as she continued her thought. And surpassed her in combat. "Annabeth let me answer my own question. We fight because we aren't good enough people to set aside a basic grudge."

"Then why stoop to our level! You preach about being blamed for the Titans wrong doings yet you have lead assault after assault on us!" Annabeth called flinching as a Romans Imperial Gold Spear exploded. Annabeth grimaced knowing what to do. "I respect your fight Yin but I cannot let you lead it any further!"

Annabeth surged forward calling upon Athena to give her more strength as she brought down the ticking time bomb.

Thud.

Annabeth froze as time stopped around her. Yin tilted his head as he walked into another fight. Annabeth waited for a demititan to kill her but none did instead they pushed back the demigods so she was alone in a ring.

A girl stepped forward maybe a year younger than Annabeth. She had golden hair which flowed under her black hood. Her skin was pale and contrasted against her red lips. Her armor fit her tightly and gave her the air of a reaper. She held Back Bitter in scythe form ready for the fight. Her war paint was two black stripes down each eye as if they were tears.

"Annabeth Chase..." The girl spoke just loud enough to be heard over the ragging war. "My father took allot from you... Including your first Love Luke Castellan. In the moment you lost Luke I lost my father."

Annabeth mind was screaming as she tried to fight against the will of Kronos. She wanted to end this girl for even mentioning Luke's name but Alanna continued.

"My name is Alanna and Kronos chose your first love over his own daughter." Alanna said painfully as Annabeth surged forward meeting Alanna in a shower of sparks as Scythe met Blade. Alanna was born to wield this Scythe and she hated herself for this. Annabeth saw this in the way Alanna fought one second quick and cunning. And the next fluid and graceful as if fighting instinct. It was beautiful and wicked at the same time Annabeth hated the beauty she was fighting.

...

"Tell me why not have them kill themselves?" Yin asked as Piper spun around breaking her charm over both demigods and titans. "But then again both sides are effected."

"Back away and drop your weapon." Piper said in a seductive voice. Yin laughed holding Neck Lacer high in defiance. "I told you to-"

"Sorry I am not very good at following directions." Yin chuckled closing in. Knowing the real reason she could not control him was because of Prometheus's blessing. He grimaced feeling the sting of the ancient ruin tattooed on his back. "But I am quite good at giving them. Get lost and you will be spared."

"You know I was able to find one loser I could pinpoint with my charm speaking." Piper grinned as Yin cursed as he spun around lashing out with a jarring kick to Yang's chest. "Looks allot like you too! Have fun!"

"Yang what a disappointment first booze and then Jedi mind tricks?" Yin sighed as Yang charged forward his eyes lost in a haze of false love. Yin ducked low under his brother's war axe. "Sorry brother!"

Yin let loose a bone breaking punch to Yang's groin. The beast of a brother whimpered as he fell forward. One thing that was louder than love was pain and Yang was realizing that right now. Yin followed after Piper as she left a wave of love sick soldiers.

Yin used a downed Demigod as a spring board to tackle Piper. The two toppled over with Yin on bottom.

"Does this happen allot?" Piper asked as she pulled a knife from her side. Yin focused on the hilt of her knife which glowed white hot burning her hand. Piper's scream was cut off by Yin neck punching her.

"To answer your question daughter of Aphrodite I am always on top." Yin chuckled as he left Piper withering in the battle field. He grimaced slightly at what he had done but knew she would have killed him in a heartbeat. Yin cursed himself for being distracted as three demigods rushed him. "Perhaps you should come back with some more comrades to make this even."

"Looks like we have a hotshot here!" The first laughed rushing forward with his celestial bronze blade. Yin lashed out with his titan steel bracer knocking the guy off balance. The son of Prometheus spun around as Neck Lacer caught the boy's necks with a sickening wet tearing sound. The boy fell backwards gasping coughing up blood as he died. Yin looked at the two other demigods who wore a look of disbelief.

"Kill him!" The second and third screamed as the charged lashing out with a barrage of jarring strikes.

'You are not so different from what you yourself claim to be evil Yin.' The voice of Rhea chimed in Yin's skull. He tried to fight on but cursed as one of the demigods struck his upper arm. 'Do not hold back Yin now is not the time.'

Yin's eyes narrowed as his eyes fell open Ehnita stuck into the ground. The son of Prometheus rushed forward in a roll as he gripped his tomahawk pulling it free as he met his foes.

...

"Agh!" Annabeth called as she brought down her imperial gold blade. Alanna spun around and stomped the sword deep into the ground. The daughter of Kronos grimaced as Backbiter bit into Annabeth's shoulder. The daughter of Athena cried out as she leaped backwards grasping her shoulder tightly. It felt as though the small wound was draining everything about her... Her soul.

"Give up Annabeth." Alanna said calmly as Annabeth staggered forward holding her blade high. They were about to meet when the ground shook violently throwing the two girls to the ground. "A surprise attack?"

"That wasn't us..." Annabeth said looking up at the sky which drew dark as another quake rattled the ground. "What in Athena's na-"

The ground exploded as a wave of monsters surged from various craters attacking demigods and titans alike. Alanna had never seen this before. Monsters were the demititans allies and obeyed every command though Alanna watched in horror as both sides fell to the massive wave of monsters.

...

Maxwell sat high above the battle field atop a tree on mount Diablo. He watched noticing how both sides merely charged each other. Upon watching, Maxwell could think of various other ways the demititans could have prepared better. The son of Erebus glanced below him noticing the smell of death. Below him stood Dante the child of Thanatos looking up at him with a look of disbelief.

The son of Erebus sighed leaping from his perch fifty feet up. Maxwell landed in a catlike crouch. Being the child of a primordial deity had its perks such as not taking fall damage. Maxwell regarded Dante who drew a stygian iron blade. The son of Erebus merely looked on with interest as Dante glared at him.

"You..." Dante growled looking at the one person who could destroy everything the demititans had fought for. "The Prince of Darkness out in daylight?"

"Only because I drank enough blood." Maxwell jabbed with a curious glance towards the battle. "Enough banter, we fight for the same side yes?"

"I refuse to fight for you!" Dante spat gripping his blade tightly.

"Fine." Maxwell said turning back to the war spread out before. "Then fight for those who will never be accepted by the gods. Fight for those who are too young to fight. Fight for those who are damned in the eyes of the gods. But do not fight for me or the titans."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Born Enemies

Yin cursed as he spun around bringing Neck Lacer down in a deadly arc cleaving a lone Hell Hound in two. He looked on in horror as hundreds of monsters spewed from the Earth attacking both demigods and titans alike. Yin grimaced knowing the demititans never trained in fighting monsters. They had never needed to until now. Yin pulled a silver tube from his pocket he slammed the butt into his armor. The flair exploded to life as a thick golden smoke lifted into the air. The sign to fall back.

The demititans rushed from battle as the demigods faced the monsters. Yin was at the end of the demigod army making sure his allies made it to safety. Yin stumbled as an arrow caught his shoulder and bounced off his titan steel chest plate. Still he was knocked off balance and fell behind his troops. He cursed seeing a wave of monsters surging towards him. Yin gripped Neck Lacer tightly knowing this was bad.

"Stand and face your foes Soldier!" The voice of Katelyn Scott barked from behind Yin. The Wanderer surged forward her shield high and her stance low her sword arm primed to strike. The hell hound smacked against Arma with a odd yet wicked thud making the shield glow red and hum as it's owner let loose a war call and brought the shield down with explosive force. The hell hound exploded into golden dust the moment Arma touched down on it. Yin watched as the Daughter of Enyo spun around slicing through a Dracaena with ease while taking the now dead monsters spear strike with Arma which glowed once more only to 'splode a charching seal monster Yin was unfamiliar with. Kat sheathed her blade and pulled Yin to his feet with little effort, she was wearing no armor yet had just taken three monsters before yin could blink. Kat spoke to the son of Prometheus as well as his comrades "Take one on at a time and keep your head. Wait for an opening and strike. And no matter what do not fall to these inbred hell scourge, got that Soldier!"

"Got it." Yin said calmly as he went back to back with Kat. "Why aren't you wearing armor?"

"Because I do not plan on allowing my Foes to hit me." Kat said plainly as the monsters were upon them. "And if they do They'll shatter to a million pieces."

...

"Agh!" Demise called out as he let loose a jarring kick to Percy's chest plate. Percy cried out as he stumbled backwards hitting hard into a tree a large tree in the middle of the park. "Finally we made it..."

"So you've been pushing me back to your dad's prison?" Percy panted feeling his back burn on the tree. "Need daddies help, oh and by the way, he isn't there! I found him Tartarus killed him again, but by all means to try to dig him free!"

"That only makes it fair!" Demise growled lashing out with his ancient silver blade. Percy rolled forward lashing out with Riptide. Demise cried out in pain as Percy sliced his calf. The son of Hyperion fell to one knee cursing his rashness. Demise struggled to his feet but failed, Percy came forward his face a mask of pain and blood from their fight. He rose Riptide high above his head. "I'm not dying like this!"

Demise rolled to his left as Riptide sunk into the ground. The son of Hyperion roared in pain as he bolted to his feet lashing out with jarring strikes from his blade.

"How do you keep fighting?" Percy growled cursing as he and Demise's blades met in a shower of sparks. "Why do you keep fighting?"

"Because I have everything to lose!" Demise growled spinning around with a crippling strike. Percy cursed as he stumbled backwards his hands throbbing from taking Demise's strikes. "When we fought last time Percy I was willing to die if it meant Poseidon would feel my pain. But now... I am resolved in living for my allies. And for my friends who have made me who I am!"

Demise surged forward with a mighty war cry.

Thud.

Demise gasped for air as a throwing knife stuck into his breast plate. The son of Hyperion fell backwards gasping for air as a sickly laugh filled the air. Demise knew that laughter... He had served under the coward for many years.

"Demise!" Percy called spinning around to meet Havoc who was clad in the demititan Op armor. He had a sickening grin as he pulled a second throwing knife from his side. Percy stood his ground knowing turning his back to this guy would mean certain death. "Who are you?"

"Havoc, you Swine!" Demise growled coughing up blood. He fought his way to his feet and pulled the knife from his chest plate with a fresh gush of blood. "You've always been a traitor! Why come out now you coward?!"

"Because the profit is the best." Havoc said snidely as he regarded both Demise and Percy. "With both sides being busy in Alaska with an army monsters fresh from Tartarus and you two squabbling like dunces the throne of Kronos and the gods is mine for the taking. But alas that is only the beginning and I haven't time for a monologue. Goodbye Percy Jackson!"

Havoc flicked his wrist as his knife scythed through the air. Demise acted fast chucking his blade which knocked aside the knife. Both blades clattered to the ground. Havoc merely laughed as he pulled two more throwing knives from his side.

"You've always been a coward Havoc!" Demise growled trying to play to Havoc's slowness. "Fight me like a man!"

"Oh I don't think so Demise." Havoc laughed as a blast of gold sailed past his face. The Blade of Mars sailed into Demise's outstretched hand its blade flaming with golden fire. The aura surrounded Demise as he stood tall his eyes flashing golden. "Oh so you called upon Landon's blade?"

"No I called upon the blade I won from Mars in his own temple. I called upon the blade which led Kanjis Khan and King Arthur to victory. I hold the Blade of Mars!" Demise called the blades energy filling his body and healed his wounds. Demise turned to see Percy jumping into the lake further away. "Well Havoc it looks like it's just you and me!"

"Sounds fun." Havoc chuckled pulling a Greek Ziphos from his back. Demise knew the blades name to be Fallen. The blade had killed many foes in battle and had a wicked edge. "You've never fought me when I've been myself."

"Enough talk coward!" Demise growled his body igniting with fresh flames and he charged Havoc who stood his ground with a wicked look. "Die!"

Thud.

The Blade of Mars was at a dead stop at Havoc's neck. Demise lashed out again and again but with no avail. Havoc let out a sickening laugh before he lashed out with Fallen disarming Demise in one crippling strike. The Blade of Mar flew from Demise's grip taking with it all of Demise's strength even his wounds reopened with fresh blood. The son of Hyperion staggered backwards on his bad leg. Demise fell to one knee making Havoc laughs intensify.

"Did you really think you could take me Demise?" Havoc sighed pushing Demise back with the point of Fallen. The son of Krios regarded Demise with distain. Everything about Havoc had changed. He wasn't clumsy weak or unskilled in fact Demise was shocked at how skilled Havoc seemed. "Maybe you could have taken me when I wore this."

Havoc tossed a silver necklace that had a heart and peacock emblem attached to it. Demise had never seen Havoc take the thing off saying it had belonged to his mother. Only now did Demise see the peacock etched into the metal.

"It's a necklace of Aphrodite. Wearing it makes you love sick clumsy and weak as you fall for every girl that you see." Havoc said with disgust as he brought down Fallen slicing the pendant in two. A hiss of icy air slithered from the broken pendant. "The only good it gives is Aphrodite's protection which helped when I took a dip in the Styx."

"You have Achilles curse!" Demise growled seeing the Blade of Mars laying just out of his reach. He grinned knowing that meant nothing. Havoc came forward bringing down Fallen. Demise called out as the Blade of Mars flew into his grip. Demise was showered in sparks as his and Havoc's blades met. Demise roared as energy filled his body. "Die Havoc!"

Thud.

The Blade of Mars struck Havoc in the throat with no sign of damage not even a scratch. Havoc laughed lashing out with Fallen which caught Demise's cheek. Demise cursed as he leaped backwards avoiding another vicious strike from Fallen. Demise lashed out with the Blade of Mars cursing as Havoc knocked his strike aside and chucked a knife into his side. Demise held back a cry of pain as he was disarmed and stuck with another knife.

Yet again Demise fell backwards his wounds reopening only this time he had two knifes stuck deep into him. Demise called out for his Blade but Havoc acted fast catching it mid flight. The son of Krios's eyes flickered golden he smiled regarding the sensation of power which filled his body.

"I do like this blade Demise I think I'll make it my own!" Havoc ran the Blade of Mars through with Fallen. Demise looked on with horror as Fallen absorbed the Blade of Mars's power. Havoc pulled free Fallen and tossed aside the now useless Blade of Mars which had a single thin hole through its center. Havoc held Fallen high above him the Greek Ziphos was still made of Celestial bronze but it was flaming with golden fire which encompassed Havoc. "Did you know it took one hundred mundane blades to turn Fallen into a regular sword? Before it was a sword of mere legends it would lay ruin to entire armies. The gods saw it as a threat and sealed it away in the lava bed of Mount Olympus. This is the Blade of Ruin. Landon may have the Spear of Fire locked away and he can keep it in its unusable state of power. Now where is the son of Poseidon?"

"RIGHT HERE!" Percy roared as he shot from the lake riding a massive wave. The son of Poseidon surged forward with the force of his tidal wave he brought down Riptide. Havoc brought around Fallen in a deadly arch. The two blades met in a deadlock of flames and sparks. Percy let out a vicious battle cry pressing down on Havoc with all of the power of Poseidon and himself. "AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"Cute." Havoc said swinging Fallen outward tossing Percy into the large tree which once held Hyperion. Percy cried out as his shoulder cracked against Hyperion's tree. The tree groaned in annoyance as if being woken up. Percy's eyes widened as a plan formed, but it couldn't work... could it? Percy had seen how tartarus worked how titans were reborn... Personally any plan was better than none. "I must say Percy Jackson I had great hopes for you in this fight but you will die just like everyone else."

"Hey Demise do you taste that?" Percy asked gripping Riptide tightly.

"Blood... Lots and lots of blood." Demise said painfully.

"No more like fire." Percy said as Demise's eyes flared with recognition. Havoc gasped as his body ignited with fresh flames that burned his armor and clothes. Percy pulled back Riptide and slammed it hilt deep into the large Hyperion Tree. The fire died and Havoc laughed his skin untouched and only minor burns on his clothes and armor. "Crap..."

Crack.

Percy's eyes widened as he jumped away from the tree as the trunk exploded with blinding light. A deep cynical laughter filled the air as Hyperion stepped from his prison. His armor shone with stinging light as the Titan looked upon the scene before him with his harsh golden eyes.

"Well Demise making a mess as always I see." Hyperion said lucidly his eyes falling upon Percy. "And the very one who imprisoned me once and killed me twice broke me free... If I weren't so grateful I would burn you to ashes now that you seem so vulnerable. Now-"

"I hate to break up such a touchy moment but Lord Hyperion must surely want to rest?" Havoc asked his voice sharp with venom. "Perhaps with a blade between your ribs?"

"Well I assume we lost our war?" Hyperion said ignoring Havoc.

"Yeah Luke opted out." Demise said roughly making Percy glare. "How would you say it demigod? Died a hero?"

"Enough chitchat!" Havoc growled pointing his blade at Hyperion. "I've always wanted to test my Skill against a Titan."

"Boy I have been asleep for the better part of two wars I haven't the time to deal with a speck of dirt like you." Hyperion said calmly holding his hand out. With a flash of light a single blade shone into existence making Percy narrow his eyes just to see. "But I have enough Time to clean up your mess."

Hyperion moved forward with the speed of light against the boy expecting to end their fight in a single strike. Havoc grinned lashing out with Fallen running Hyperion through with a single strike. Hyperion roared in pain as he lashed out grabbing Havoc's skull with a flaming hand.

Havoc screamed as the Titan put his essence into his flames which Seared through the Styx's blessing and painfully into Havoc's face. Hyperion let out a roar of anger as he tossed Havoc through a tree his face and blade arm burning with golden flames. He still had Fallen tight in his grip but fled into the park screaming with pain as the flames bit at his skin.

"Some help?" Demise coughed up blood looking over to the Blade of Mars the thin stab through the blade had begun to smolder as the blade repaired itself. He turned to his father who walked forward a look of disappointment shadowed his otherwise bright face. "Father please."

"Fine." Hyperion said plainly as Demise exploded into ash. Percy looked at the pile of ash as it was blown away. "Good riddance."

"Wh... Why?" Percy growled unable to get to his feet. It finally sunk in that Demise had just been reduced to ashes. Percy had thought he would be happy but instead he felt hollow. "How could you kill your own son?!"

"Oh my, I wouldn't dream of killing that runt." Hyperion said snapping his fingers. A flash of blinding light flared beside him revealing a completely healed Demise. He was even clad in new armor and clothes. "That would be far too troublesome. Now we have war to end son of Poseidon and you are going to help us. Now don't waste time and get new armor and heal yourself up with Ambrosia."

"Wait what-" Percy gasped as his body ignited than crumbled to ash.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: End Times

Percy gasped for air as he reformed in his cabin at camp Half-Blood. Percy rushed to his bed pulling out his stash of Ambrosia stuffing three cubes into his mouth and chewing. His mouth buzzed with the taste of blue candy and cookies his mother always made. Percy lounged to his armor which hung on its stand. He got to work synching up his bracers grieves and chest plate. Percy finished up running outside to give a thumbs up to the sun.

Percy's body crumbled to ash reforming in the midst of a battle. Monsters were everywhere attacking both demigods and titans. Percy noticed both sides were fighting together but loosing.

"Ready to fight Percy?" Demise asked walking forward holding a new blade in his grip. "This is the one time we fight together Percy."

"Agreed." Percy said with a look of understanding. The two charged into battle cutting through the monsters' ranks.

...

"Damn them!" Havoc growled walking from the lake he had thrown himself in. His skin was already mending itself now only ten percent of the burns remained. Havoc winced at his stiff sword arm as he drew Fallen from its sheath across his back. The blade gleamed with the power of both Mars and Hyperion. Havoc saw his reflection in the blade his skin was pink and healing. His black hair was greased with sweat but his pale gray eyes still shone with forgotten power. Havoc popped his neck as he rose his blade high. "The Temple of Erebus within the depths of Tartarus!"

Havoc exploded in a burst of blinding white light. He reappeared in thick imposing darkness. Havoc held his blade high as light flooded outward cutting through the darkness with a hiss. Before him was a massive throne where shadows sat. Two eyes looked down upon Havoc yellow like that of a beast.

'Where is my son?' Erebus spoke with the hundred voices of darkness.

"Fighting a silly war my Lord." Havoc said taking a Knee still holding his Hyperion lit blade above him. Havoc knew better than to tread in the darkness of Erebus's domain. "My lord I bring you myself to receive your blessing."

'You wish to be blessed with darkness yet you bathed in Styx to make your flesh into iron...' The voices echoed in Havoc's skull. There seemed to be no disdain in the words as he continued. 'A sacrifice is needed... Ichor the blood of a god is needed."

Havok nodded as he pulled a vile of Ichor from his pocket. Erebus seemed unfazed as Havok placed the vile down on the icy stone ground. "Blood of Pan my lord the rarest of godly blood."

'Douse your light and we will begin the ritual.' Erebus's voices echoed through the darkness. Havoc nodded sheathing his blade casting away the light. The last thing Havoc saw were hundreds of yellow beast like eyes all closing in on him. 'Few survive the soul hunt child of Krios."

"I am ready my Lord after years of dulling myself I am ready for the Ritual more so than six years ago." Havoc said his mind calming as shadows embraced him and low humming filled his ears. The ritual had begun the Daughters of Darkness were chanting next Havoc knew would be the trial of darkness. "I will not fail you my Lord."

'I know Havoc more than you would wish to share with even me your master.' Erebus's voices soothed as Havoc's screams filled the thick air. The boy had played his part shaping the events of the demigod world. Havoc had played both Olympian gods and Titans alike. He had fooled all but the darkness he had clung to. Erebus was bound to perform the ritual for he had readied his body and taken the blood from a god. The Primordial Deity of Darkness was the only one who could end Havoc but Erebus wanted the boy to bring darkness to the world.

When all was consumed with the boys darkness Erebus would be freed from his prison.

...

Percy panted as he and both the demigods and titans were surrounded by an Ocean of monsters. Everything from Hell hounds to harpies to giant's even Dracaena soldiers swam around them. Percy turned to Demise who wore a somber expression. Yin placed a hand on his shoulder with a somber look.

"Are you ready Demise?" Yin asked Percy could see sadness in his eyes. "The final push?"

"Give the orders... I can't send us to our death." Demise said shaking his head in sorrow. "Not after my own father left us for dead."

Yin nodded pulling down his cowled hood his hair was strewn across his face his war paint smeared and a cut ran across his cheek. Yin's armor was dented and burned and stained with dried blood. Still he had a fierce look to him that reminded Percy of a falcon looking forward to victory. Only something told Percy that victory meant not just Yin's death but others as well.

"Titans! Ranks!" Yin called to no response. He called out again his voice fierce and his Tone final. "TITANS! RANKS! We fight to the last soldier! If I fight alone so be it but I will not die cowering! So again! Form ranks!"

"Form Ranks!" The Wanderer and The Pirnce of Darkness roared their voices carrying across the battle field. Shields began to raise

"Form ranks." Alanna said as their shields cracked together and weapons were readied.

"Form ranks!" All said as one pounding their blades against their shields in a fearsome battle cry.

"FORM RANKS!" Percy roared holding Riptide high as the demigods rushed into formation. Yin nodded solemnly to Percy both knowing what to do.

"PHALANX MANEUVER!" Percy, Demise, Yin, Kat, Maxwell and Alanna called as one as both demigod and demititan took up arms side by side.

"May we fight as equals and die as Hero's Percy." Demise said grasping Percy's shoulder. The two locked eyes as Demise spoke on. "If our lives had been different Percy I would call you a brother."

"Don't get all mushy on me Blaze." Percy said with a grin as the Ocean of monsters fell upon them.

"Thank you Percy." Demise smiled as blades met hide and scale, Demise could die knowing he had changed for the better. A face came to Demise's mind. First Thea then Diana next Viel and finally Alanna.

'No you won't die here... you still have much to do… all of you.' The voice of Rhea spoke as fire rained down from the heavens and another Titan came, wielding the Spear of Fire the weapon only he could wield, the weapon made for Hyperion.

**End of Book 2: The Spear of Fire**

**_Coming soon Book 3: The Blade of Ruin_**


End file.
